Endless Beginnings
by shinagame
Summary: Pan tries to get revenge on enemy Saiyjins. Trunks gives out information and gets Pan caputered by Vegeta.Pairings PanVegeta. Lemons later on in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

♦۞Ξ€_(crimson king endless beginning)_

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters)

_CHAPTER 1_

In the beginning was the end and the end was infinite, all who lived in the end knew no other, the end began on a night many years ago a night of mysterious happenings. On this night the sun came out and engulfed the stars, the mountains fell into the ocean and the people looked on and were afraid. Fire rained down from the heavens and killed many people. When the smoke cleared beings stood in the fires stead, beings with abnormally spiky hair, they had tails like monkey's and armor that was hard to penetrate. We tried to fight against them but to no avail. Now alas we are here imprisoned, by these beasts, these monsters, these Saiyjains………….

I was five when the attacks began on our planet. That was 13 years ago now at the age of 18 I am a rebel fighting against this enemy race these _Saiyjains. _Each day we plan new attacks on their castle a castle stolen from my people. Today we have an attack planned for a caravan that is traveling through an area that is not as guarded as the other places along the main trading route. We have spies that work inside the castle for the _Saiyjains_, they feed us information but lately I've noticed that our attacks have been taking place

more and more. To me it seems as if they know who is attacking them and have decided to humor us with sending more and more caravans each with a different amount of people aboard. I fear this may be the last time I am able to breathe free air. Trunks thinks that we are close to a revolution and that all we need to do is work a little harder. Sometimes I wonder about him, lately he's been really anxious and comes in late from nightly rounds. I'm beginning to think Trunks can not be trusted even if he is my oldest friend. I am sure he is going out late at night to meet with one of those _Saiyjain _whores. Tonight as he came in I caught the scent of a bar and perfume, so I am sure my assumption is correct and as wrong as I would like to be I feel that this could be the end of our dear organization. ♦۞Ξ€

Pan closes her diary and slides it into the pouch hanging by her side as the caravan draws closer and closer, Pan looks up as Mira one of her closest allies runs towards her.

"Pan they draw within 300 kilometers of us we must return to our look out spot," she says

"Yes I'll come with you now," Pan replies

They scale the side of a large rock and sprint across the flat land to a jagged cliff hanging over a hover craft track. Pan takes her place inside a small crack in the wall as a cloud of dust appears over the horizon.

"There Vegeta do you see them hiding behind that cliff?" Napa ask

"….. Of course I do," Vegeta answers pushing his hair back and away from his eyes

Vegeta scans the rock surface for and additional rebels and smirks, (how long has it been since we've come to this desolate planet I can't even remember what vegetasai looks like anymore, damn this air, these weak people aren't even a match for us, has the government finally decided to get rid of them or are they just becoming that big of a problem). Vegeta smirks at this thought and goes back to looking at the cliff.

"Hey Vegeta you really think that information that purple haired kid gave us was reliable?" Napa ask

"Yes I'm fairly sure," Vegeta ask.

"Are you really gonna spare the girl if you find her," Napa ask.

"It all depends," Vegeta says

"Depends? Depends on what?" Napa ask

"It depends on if she's really as beautiful as everyone says," Vegeta says

Napa looks over at Vegeta and wonders what he could be thinking about by saying that. As they near the cliff Vegeta looks out and sees a red ki blast coming from the cliff.

"Napa!! Get out." He says and jumps from the hover craft as it's blown to pieces

When the smoke clears Vegeta looks up at the sky and sees a girl hovering in the air. Her black hair blows in the wind and she wears an angry look.

"Damn Napa this is gonna be fun," He says.

Pan watches as one moment the man who escaped the first ki blast disappears, and reappears in front of her. Pan flies back a few feet and watches him carefully, as she does she's surprised to find him smirking. She frowns deeper and glares at him,

"What's so funny?" she ask

"…….Nothing I just never expected to find a half saiyjin all the way on this desolate planet!" Vegeta says. ♦۞Ξ€

"What's so funny?" she ask

"…….Nothing I just never expected to find a half saiyjin all the way on this desolate planet," Vegeta says. ♦۞Ξ€…

Pan stares at him for a while and starts to get angry.

"I AM NOT A SAIYJIN!!!!" she yells

Vegeta grins,

"Is that so, well then how do you explain the ability to fly and fire ki blast?" he ask

"So what that doesn't mean a thing my father could do the same," Pan argues back.

"Well in that case most of our men were allowed to venture to different planets and stay for a while I'm pretty sure your just one of my men's forgotten offspring," Vegeta says

Pan stares at him as if he's crazy for a while before smirking a little.

"Now what's so funny to you?" Vegeta ask

"I feel sorry for you, were you born as stupid as you are now?" she ask

"What, why you, heh heh I like you you've got spunk, so I've decided to spare your life and kill your friends instead, Napa GET TO IT!" Vegeta yells

"What! No you monsters don't they can't defend themselves," Pan says flying towards Napa

Vegeta punches her in the gut and she faints but not before Vegeta notices her hair turning gold. On the ground Napa flies into the cliff and lays there stunned, after a while he jumps back up.

"That bitch hit me how?" he ask

"You left your self wide open but don't feel bad our little half saiyjin is very special." Vegeta says throwing her over his shoulder. He takes of with her in tow while Napa takes care of the others.

Vegeta lands outside of a very tall building and carries her inside. As he walks through the building people stop to look at him, a servant holds open the elevator doors and he steps inside with his cargo. Napa gets off at a certain level to report Vegeta and his killings. Vegeta gets off on the top floor and carries Pan down a short hallway and into a room.

"Welcome back Prince Vegeta, may I ask how your mission went?" a girl with short blonde hair ask.

"It went quite well actually we managed to eliminate all of the rebels but one, which I have personally taken into custody," he says.

"Oh is that her what do you plan to do with her?" she ask

"I have no clue, but as of now when she wakes up call me immediately, I have some…. Questions for her," he says.

"Yes Prince Vegeta," she says.

Vegeta takes pan into a room off to the right and lays her down on a bed before leaving. He closes the door behind him and turns to the girl.

"Gerona, when she wakes up, if she gets out of control hit the gravity button and set it to 300x's normal gravity, that's should hold her until I get here," he says

Gerona nods after she hears him enter the elevator she opens the door to the room and walks over to look at her.

"Oh she's beautiful no wonder Prince Vegeta brought her back," she says and touches the side of her face.

Gerona looks down at her and smiles (she is the most beautiful person I've seen since I've been on this planets, and to think she's a native, I wonder if Prince Vegeta would mind if I tasted her, maybe I should ask first he might want to taste her first.) she thinks. Gerona sits back down at her desk and enters more information that Vegeta may need.

Inside the room Pan breathes in a mixture of wood and musk,

"Ummm what's that smell?" she ask opening her eyes

Pan looks around her and sees she's in a dark room light filters in from under the door and she hears the sound of someone typing on a keyboard. Pan gets up and opens the door. Pan watches as the girl at the computer looks up and hits a button. The air around her gets heavy and soon Pan's lying on the ground.

"I am very sorry but Prince Vegeta ordered that you be put under heavy retrains until he arrives I have called him and he shall be here shortly," Gerona says

Pan looks up at her and watches as she leans down to her.

"My MY yes you are very beautiful," she says and kisses her on the cheek

Pan blushes a little and pulls her close to her,

"I'm holding you hostage until he sets me free," Pan says

Gerona smiles and wraps her arms around Pan's waist. Pan blushes as she starts to kiss her neck.

"Hey stop that," Pan yells

"Hahahahaha, well looks like your plan backfired huh?' Vegeta says from the door way

"Grr, Get her off of me!" Pan yells

"Why should I she seems to be enjoying it?" Vegeta says

Pan glares at him and pushes her away,

"Why did you bring me here?" Pan ask

"I don't know yet I'll tell you when I figure it out," Vegeta says

Pan frowns and watches him as he walks over to a seat by a wall sized window. Vegeta smiles at her antics and sits down facing her.

"So what is your name girl?" he ask

"I'm Pan Son," she answers

"Hmm Pan Son huh? Sounds familiar you might just be one of my men's offspring," Vegeta says.

Pan frowns and glares at him, she starts to lean against the desk but stands straight when Gerona leans toward her hand.

"How old are you Pan Son? Vegeta ask

"I'm 18, why are you asking so many questions; do you wanna know my sizes next?" Pan ask angrily

"Hmm now that you mention it, yes I'll need those, Gerona take care of it," he says

Pan moves back and starts to run away. Before she can reach the door Gerona it standing there with measuring tape. Pan turns to run the other way and she feels Gerona tackle her and start using the tape measure. As Pan lays there she feels Gerona's hands slide up her shirt and cup her breast. Then they slide down and feel her hips. Pan struggles against her and finally feels her let her go. Pan lays there for a while seething.

"Ha ha are you alright?" Vegeta ask

He walks over to her and leans down into her face; Pan reaches up and grabs him around the waist bringing him to the ground. Pan pins him under her and glares down at her.

"I'm really starting to hate you," Pan says

"Doesn't look that way," Vegeta says rubbing her legs

Pan blushes and punches him in the gut; Vegeta laughs and flips her over until she's underneath him. Pan blushes even more and feels his lips on her neck. Pan holds her breath as he moves up higher until he's kissing her chin.

"Mmm Pan Son you have no idea what you're doing to me, if it wasn't for Gerona I'd have you right now," he says

"…………. G-get Offa me!" Pan says

"You're the only other person who has ever spoken to me that way," he says

Pan looks up at him and sees he's smiling a little, Vegeta leans down and kisses her on the lips,

"Gods you're beautiful," Pan hears him whisper against her lips

Suddenly the door burst open and Napa burst in with two other men beside him, Vegeta pulls away and sits up a little.

"Hey Hey Vegeta what's going on here?" One with long black spiky hair ask

"There is and there was nothing going on now what do you Raditz?" Vegeta ask

"Oh we were heading to the bar wanna come?" One with short spiky hair ask

"Hmm yes I'll be right there let me just take care of something Gohan." He says

"Sure thing we'll be waiting right here Prince Vegeta," Napa says

Vegeta picks Pan up and carries her inside the right room, once inside he pins her up against the door and kisses her again this time pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Pan feels warmth run down her spine and fights a groans. Vegeta pulls away after a minute and closes his eyes, when he opens them Pans watching him in confusion. He lets her go and sets her on the bed. As he's about to leave he turns back to her,

"I'm going out I won't be back for a long time so don't wait up, also if Gerona touches you tell me, I'll deal with her later." Vegeta says leaving

As Vegeta opens the door to leave he hears Pan yell,

"What the hell makes you think I'd wait up for you anyway you perverted asshole!!!!!!!" She yells

"Wow Vegeta your sure picked one with a mouth," Raditz says

Vegeta smirks and walks with them licking his lips (I sure did, I sure did).

Pan sits on the bed seething and flops back on the bed breathing deeply, (hmm what a lovely smell I wonder who sleeps here, I wonder why he acted like that all of the sudden) Pan blushes remembering the small groans he made while kissing her. She covers her face with a pillow and not much later falls asleep.

Vegeta, Raditz, Napa, and Gohan walk into the bar and sit down at a table in the back. Music flows softly from the band set up in the middle of the floor. A few people dance to the music and others sit around talking. Waitresses waltz from table to table excepting and delivering orders. As Vegeta sits there a waitress walks over and smiles.

"May I take your drink order?" she ask

"Yes I'll have a Baques Jibe," Vegeta says

Everyone looks at him in shock.

"Hey Vegeta are you feeling alright?" Gohan ask

"Yes why do you ask, can't I order a good drink without everyone suspecting I'm ill?" Vegeta ask.

"Hey calm down, I was just wondering cuz you never order anything but vodka on the rocks usually," Gohan says

"Well maybe I just feel like something different for a change," he says.

Napa smirks and elbows Raditz.

"You heard the man, four Baques Jibes on the double," Napa crows

Vegeta nods and looks out across the dance floor and sees a girl checking him out.

"Hey Vegeta looking for some action tonight or do you want me to handle her?" Gohan ask.

"You can have her," Vegeta says

They watch as Gohan walks over and smiles at her. She smiles back and they go to sit somewhere in the back.

"Doesn't he ever get tired of chasing around all those women?" Raditz ask

"I don't think he ever will not until he gets one of them pregnant," Napa says

"Hmm hey Raditz was Gohan ever assigned to this planet before we took over?" Vegeta ask

"As a mater of fact he was, about 18 years ago to be exact," Raditz says

Vegeta nods and sips the drink as he watches Gohan kiss the woman through the fog. Raditz watches Vegeta for awhile before he smirks.

"So Vegeta I've been meaning to ask you about that lovely creature you brought back from your elimination rounds this afternoon," he says

Vegeta turns to him smiling a little,

"There is nothing to say I captured her on Napa and mines elimination rounds," he says

Raditz smirks a little and nods sipping his drink. Vegeta downs the rest of his drink and stretches standing up.

"All right lets party," he says

They walk into the middle of the dance floor and start dancing with random girls until six o'clock the next morning. ♦۞€Ξ…………….

Pan wakes up the next morning when she hears the front door open. She hears Gerona open her door and gasp.

"Prince Vegeta!!"

Pan opens the door a crack and sees Raditz carrying Vegeta into the room. He looks up and sees her standing there.

"Hey you open that door wider so I can bring him in," he says

Pan opens the door wider and lets Raditz walk past her and into the room carrying him. Raditz lays him down on the bed and Vegeta groans. Raditz smiles and turns to see Pan glaring at him.

"Oh how impolite of me my name is Raditz I'm one of Vegeta's men," he says

Pan nods and stares at Vegeta lying on the bed.

"What happened to him?' she ask

"Oh him he drank too much and danced until he passed out," Raditz says laughing

Pan smirks "And here I was thinking he was a badass!" she says smiling

Vegeta sits up suddenly,

"I'm the baddest badass there ever was!" He yells before falling out again.

Pan turns to Raditz and they burst out laughing, it takes awhile before they stop and when they do Vegeta lets out a huge snore that sends them into hysteria again.

"Well this is a side I've never seen of Vegeta before, that's it no more Baques Jibes for you," Raditz says laughing again

Pan looks at Raditz and smiles he smiles back and starts to leave

"Hey Pan if Vegeta ever lets you, stop by for awhile ok," He says

Pan nods and closes the door behind him.

Pan walks over to Vegeta and looks down at him he smirks and sighs in his sleep. Pan frowns and contemplates suffocating him. After a while she picks up the pillow and places it over his face. He continues to breathe so she presses down on it. After awhile he

sits up with so much force she flies back and hits the wall. Vegeta looks around and sees her sitting there and frowns.

"Hey were you trying to suffocate me?" he ask

"Yes I was," she says

Vegeta smiles and then appears kneeling next to her

"You amaze me every second," he says

Pan frowns and turns away from him. Vegeta sighs and gets up he walks into a room nearby. Pan hears water running and sighs as she sits there. Vegeta walks out and picks her up in one fowl swoop.

"Hey put me down," she says

"Not a chance, your about to take a bath with me and I won't have you running away before you get a good bath," he says

He dumps Pan into the water before she had time to protest and turns around as she undresses. Pan takes off her soaking clothes and throws them at the back of Vegeta's head. They smack him in the back of his head and he turns around and glares at her. Pan looks at him with wide innocent eyes and dunks under the water. Vegeta sighs and strips before jumping into the water. Pan comes up later to see him leaning against the side of the hot spring. His muscles gleam with the hot water running off of them. Pan blushes as she looks at him and ducks under the water again to clear her head. Above the water Vegeta hears her surface and gasp before going back under. He shakes his head and follows her under as he nears her he sees she's resting on the bottom of the hot spring. Vegeta's eyes wander along her lithe body and take in her curves. He grins and floats there for awhile watching her. Pan comes up and looks around for Vegeta when she doesn't see him she starts to panic. Vegeta watches her and comes up behind her grabbing her as he ascends.

"Let me go Vegeta!" Pan screams

Vegeta carries her into the room and sets her down on the bed. He goes into the closet and grabs robes one for him and throwing the other to Pan. Pan grabs it quickly and wraps it around her body.

"Here the minute you're dry put this on and wait outside this door," he says going back into the bathroom

Pan waits until he closes the door before she gets dressed. Inside the bathroom Vegeta opens the door a crack and sees her slip off her robe. As his eyes roam her body he spots a long scar running from her shoulder to her waist. Pan pulls on the pair of black pants and the black and red tank top with a pair of black and red boots. She goes to look in the mirror at her self and smiles. Vegeta smiles at seeing her smile and waits until she leaves before he gets dressed. ♦۞€Ξ……………

Pan stands outside the door waiting for him for what feels like hours before he actually decides to come out.

"What took you so long?" she growls

"What you might be able to go out in public looking like a street rat with no manners but I for one will not, besides we are off to see my father," Vegeta says smiling

"Why are we going to see your father, if he's anything like you I'll pass," Pan says walking towards the door.

Vegeta grabs her arm and pull her back.

"My fathers been wanting to see you ever since I brought you back here so wither you like it or not we _are_ going," he growls

Pan frowns but allows her self to be dragged along by him. As they exit the room Raditz walks up.

"Well hello there Pan how nice to see you early this morning, I heard Vegeta was taking you to see his father," He says

"Yes, I am but I don't want to go," she says

"Well Raditz I see you've met Pan," Vegeta says

"Yes I have," he says winking at her

"What do you think of her?" He ask

"She seems like a nice girl I suppose," He answers

Vegeta nods and starts pulling Pan after him. She purposefully digs in her heels as they near a pair of large doors.

"Come on, stop being so childish," he says giving one last tug she stumbles after him into the room.

Pan opens her eyes as they enter and sees a tall throne all the way at the other end of the room a red carpet runs all the way up to the throne and on it sits an exact replica of Vegeta. Pan groans and starts to leave Vegeta grabs her arm and pulls her towards the throne.

"Vegeta I see you've finally brought her bring her up so I can get a look at her," he says

Vegeta finally decides to pick her up and carry her up to him. Pan glares at him all the way up and when he sets her down stomps on his foot. Vegeta somehow manages to keep a straight face and smiles at his father.

"Father this is Pan, Pan Son she's a half- _Saiyjain_," Vegeta says

"I am not a Saiyjain!" Pan protest

Vegeta's father takes a deep breath and smiles

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you are a Saiyjain or at least half of you is anyway," He says

Pan growls and turns away

"I knew I wouldn't like you," she says

Vegeta's father looks hurt.

"Aww don't be that way Pan I didn't mean to hurt your feelings forgive me, and I'll give you…… something nice if you forgive me." He says

"But father," Vegeta complains

"Vegeta say you're sorry," His father says

"No way in hell," Vegeta says

Pan starts to sniff and tears roll down her face. This catches him off guard and he quickly apologizes.

Vegeta's father hands her his ring and she smiles

"Anything you want you can have as long as you show them my ring," he says

Pan smiles and nods following and angry Vegeta out of the room. ♦۞€Ξ


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer (I do not own any DBZ characters)

_Why should I tell you if there's a lemon or other things in this chapter maybe there is maybe there isn't it all depends. (There is ;) other things that is_

Chapter 2

Pan smiles and nods following and angry Vegeta out of the room.

As they walk back to the room Vegeta stops walking and Pan continues. Vegeta grabs her arm as she walks by and pulls her him. Pan starts to glare up at him but stops when she sees he's smirking.

"Huh? What's so funny?" she ask

"I knew you were something special, but not so much as to bring a king to his breaking point what did you do, perform some mind trick, can you do that?" Vegeta ask

"Huh? What the hell's wrong with you, you really are slow aren't you I'm so sorry I made fun of you," Pan says

"I'm not slow, is this your way of telling me no?" Vegeta ask

"Oh are you sure cuz you're acting weird?" Pan ask

"Yes I'm sure, Gods" He says storming away from her.

Vegeta leaves her in the hallway by herself and Pan tries to follow him but ends up getting lost. As Pan wanders through the hallways she leans against a wall and hears someone on the other side.

"Oh Yes Gohan Faster," a female voice says

Pan pushes herself away from the wall and runs the opposite way blushing. As she round the corner Pan runs straight into a hard wall.

"Hey be careful running in the hall isn't good," Raditz says looking down at her.

"Oh Raditz," Pan says

"What's this you sound disappointed, not happy to see me were you waiting for someone else perchance?" Raditz ask

Pan blushes and shakes her head hard, Raditz ruffles her hair and starts to walk away.

"Hey wait," Pan says

"What do you want now first you run into me and now you're delaying my work," Raditz complains playfully

Pan pouts, grabs some of what he's carrying and starts walking down the hall.

"Hey wait," Raditz says mimicking her perfectly

"What?" Pan ask

"You don't have a clue where you're going do you?" he ask

"Of course I don't I've never been here in my life," Pan says smiling

Raditz smiles and guides her into a small hallway. ♦۞€Ξ

Pan walks into Vegeta's room later that night and slips off her boots before lying on the sofa on the other side of the room.

"Where have you been?" Vegeta ask

"Hmm and here I told you not to wait up for me," Pan says smirking

Before she can react Vegeta has her pinned down to the chair and is sniffing her neck. He smirks and looks up into her eyes. Pan notices his eyes are a shade of green.

"So you were hanging out with Raditz huh? Well I can trust him not to mess around with you it's Gohan I have to watch out for, or maybe I won't we'll see him tomorrow now come to bed," He says

"When hell freezes over I will," she says

"Well there's a forecast for snow tomorrow," Vegeta says

He picks her up and carries her over to the bed dumping her there. Pan rolls over until she's almost hanging off the bed. Vegeta smiles and grabs her pulling her back against him. Pan freezes and feels him kiss her shoulder.

"You know Pan the more you try to resist me the more you'll attract me," He says running his hands down her sides

Pan feels him kiss her neck and then a slight stinging sensation, before she pulls away.

"Are you trying to bite me?" She ask shocked

"Oh forgive my manners, I lost it for a second there, it's just your scent is so enticing that I had to get a taste," he says pulling her to him.

Vegeta tilts her chin up to him and kisses her on the lips. Pan smells beer on his breath and hears him groan and feels his hands cup her ass.

"Uh Vegeta let go," she says trying to loosen his grip on her

Vegeta growls and wraps her legs around his waist while sliding his hand up her shirt and squeezing her breast.

"Vegeta stop it please," Pan begs as he continues to kiss her neck

Vegeta ignores her and kisses her again pushing his tongue inside her mouth Pan feels his other hand messing around her waistband and tries to push him away.

"VEGETA STOP IT!!" Pan yells

At that moment he flies away and hits the wall. Pan opens her eyes and sees Raditz standing above her.

"Raditz thank God you came Vegeta's drunk," she says

"I see his normal behavior is nothing like this," Raditz says picking him up

Pan follows him out of the room and into a room further down the hallway.

"Hey Pan it's a good thing I happened by huh?" Raditz says

"Yes I'm very glad you did," Pan says smiling

"What's so funny?" Raditz ask

"Are you always gonna be my knight in shinning armor?" she ask

"I'm sure I won't be, naturally Pan you can't trust me either I'm only a man and Prince Vegeta was right your smell is quite enticing," he says kissing her on the lips

Pan stares wide eyed at him as he pulls away smiling,

"I should go," Pan says backing out

"Indeed you should," Raditz says

Pan backs out as she notices his eyes turning a shade of green and remembers the color from Vegeta. Pan turns and runs out the room and back into Vegeta's room. She lays there for a while before falling asleep and dreaming not so innocent dreams. ♦۞€Ξ

Pan wakes up the next morning and sees Vegeta lying next to her. She jumps up and faces him in a fighting stance.

"I wish I could wake up with that much energy," He says sitting up and holding his head.

Pan watches him and sees his eyes aren't green anymore. She sighs and sits back down.

"So did you have a nice dream," he says smiling a secret smile

Pan blushes a little a thinks back to her dream where Vegeta and Raditz are both kissing her and touching her.

"Yes I had a nice dream," she says

"Of course, _I was in it_," Vegeta says smiling cockily

Pan growls and tackles him

"May so full of energy this morning I'm not quite awake yet can you wait for me to get up?" he says winking

Pan catches the other meaning and throws a pillow at him

"YOU PERVERT!!!!" she yells and covers her head

Vegeta laughs and kisses her on the back of the neck

"I'm sorry, forgive me for last night as well, but I can't promise it won't happen again," he says breathing deeply

Pan nods and smiles

"I understand," she says hugging him

"Uh, hmmm I could get used to this," he says hugging her back.

Pan blushes and pulls away before he can get all weird. ♦۞€Ξ

I know this chapter is shorter than the last but, I'm not feeling well, and besides you can wait can't you just kidding!!


	3. Chapter 3

(You already know I don't own any of the DBZ guys or girls I wish I did but alas I do not.)

_Thanks to the numerous reviews (sarcasm) I will add a new chapter when I get the time which will be soon, I'm just glad to be able to put some of my work on this website. Well Guten Tang, Arigato, and Hola. Hope you decide to read this one day one review is all I ask._

**Characters that appear in this chapter:**

**Pan: **Half Saiyjain in denial, the girl everyone seems to want.

**Vegeta: **Full blooded Saiyjain prince, likes Pan more than he lets on is kind of a womanizer.

**Gohan: **Playboy Saiyjain has some connections to pan but doesn't know it. Is a major womanizer

**Raditz: **Vegeta's right hand man, does he secretly want Pan for himself?

**King Vegeta: **The King of all Saiyjains likes to tease Pan and Vegeta with clever nicknames he comes up with.

Chapter 3

Vegeta runs into Raditz on his way to a meeting and growls.

"That's quite a greeting, Prince Vegeta," he says smirking

"I smelled you all over my…..I smelled you all over Pan this morning," Vegeta snarls

"My, is that all? You act as if I hurt her in some way," Raditz says

"I don't want you to see her without me being there," Vegeta orders

"Why is she your woman?" Raditz ask

"….She is mine because I brought her here that is enough to make her mine," Vegeta says

"Humph, as you wish Prince Vegeta," Raditz says and walks away.

Vegeta watches him leave and sighs in aggravation.

"Damn that Pan, if she wasn't so different Raditz would never be tempted to defy me," He says to himself. ♦۞€Ξ

Pan gets dressed in another uniform type outfit and leaves Vegeta a note telling him she'll be out buying things from the city. Knowing he'll be pissed at her for not telling him earlier. She smiles and leaves the note lying on the bed and skips out of the room. Pan runs down the hall and peeks around the next corner to make sure Vegeta or someone else she knows isn't there. As she straightens up some one speaks.

"Hey who are we hiding from?" King Vegeta ask

Pan jumps about three feet in the air and spins around to face him.

"God you scared the crap out of me!!" she says

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to," He says smiling

Pan glares at him as he sits down on the floor,

"What are you doing here anyway?" she ask

"I could ask you the same thing," King Vegeta says

"Well I was, heading out to buy something I'm not sure what yet," she says

"Ok I'll come with you, I'm sure Vegeta won't mind," King Vegeta says. Grinning

"But don't you have to tell someone first I mean what if someone decides to attack your palace while you're gone?" Pan ask

"Well I suppose I should but…. I am king after all who would dare ask me were I've been?" he ask

Pan shrugs and smiles at him

"Well c'mon lets go already," He says

Pan takes into the air after him and glances back in time to see that they have avoided Vegeta by seconds. ♦۞€Ξ

Pan and King Vegeta land outside of the market place and he immediately starts to point at little things and laugh.

"He acts like a kid in a candy store," Pan says smiling to herself.

"Hey Panny, come look at this," he yells

Every one looks in her direction as she makes her way over to where he's standing. King Vegeta suddenly feels a cold wind on his back and turns around the huge grin on his face disappears when he sees Pan's expression.

"What's wrong Panny?" he ask

"Don't call me Panny!" Pan yells

King Vegeta cowers under her and gulps as he notices her eyes glowing red.

"Oh I take it you don't like being called Panny?" He ask

"YOU THINK," Pan yells

"Well then I'll only call you that when there's no one else around," he says walking away.

Pan glares after him and lets a smile come to her lips as she follows him into a bar.

"Hey can't a guy get any service around here?" King Vegeta yells

"Hey shh, don't yell we're in a bar you know people around here are angry," Pan whispers

"Hey who's angry all the time I'm not angry," A man sitting next to her says

"HEY I'M TALIKING HERE CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION?" Pan yells

"Sheesh talk about angry," The guy says backing off

Pan turns around and sees King Vegeta trying to hide a smile,

"What's so funny?" Pan demands

He smiles even bigger and orders a drink,

"And what can I get for your lady friend?" The waitress ask

"Hey wait one sec I'm n-"Pan starts to say

"Now, now Panny, just order a drink, remember I'm buying," He says winking

"Grr I thought I told you not to call me that," Pan growls as the waitress walks away with her order.

"My, my Panny I never knew you could eat so much," King Vegeta says

"Well since you are buying I decided to bring that brat of yours something since I'm sure he'll probably molest me when I come back late from hangin with you all this time," Pan says.

King Vegeta smiles and nods agreeing with her, Pan sighs after a while and watches some of the dancers move on the dance floor.

"Aw Panny what's wrong you wanna dance?" King Vegeta ask

"With you, heck no!!" Pan yells grabbing her order or fries from the tray

"But why Panny are you shy, I'm sure that under all that boyish charm you have the heart of a women," He says smiling

Pan glares at him and he innocently sips his drink

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Pan ask

"I haven't a clue what you mean," King Vegeta says

"You think you can insult me and it'll make me do something that I don't want to do," Pan yells

"Well…." King Vegeta says backing up

"Well I'll tell you something buddy… I am not a coward," She says poking him in the ribs with her index finger

"Hey that hurt, so who are you going to dance with?" King Vegeta ask

"Hmm that guy I think," Pan says

King Vegeta follows her finger and sees she's pointing at a guy standing in a corner. He frowns and turns to Pan to tell her what he thinks about her choice, and sees her walking toward the guy.

"I really hope this turns out well," He says holding his head\

"Hey you wanna dance?" Pan says

The guy looks up at her in surprise and looks around to make sure she's talking to him.

"Yes you silly," Pan says grabbing his arm

"Uh…b-but I…I," he says pulling away slightly

"Aww come on your not scared are you?" Pan teases

"No it's just well you kind of took me by surprise no one's ever asked me to dance before," He says

"Really you're kidding a cute guy like you," Pan says poking him in the shoulder

"Ha ha you really think so, well ok then we'll dance a slow dance together, Miss…." He says

"Pan Son and you are?" She ask

"I'm Go- I mean I'm nosh nape," He says

"Well then Nosh lets dance," Pan says pulling him to the dance floor. ♦۞€Ξ

While Pan and Nosh are dancing King Vegeta starts dancing with one of the waitresses. Pan sees him and smiles to her self.

"What's so funny?" Nosh asks looking down at her.

"Oh nothing I was watching my friend that I came here with," She says

"Hmm you mean the one dancing with the waitress?" He ask

"Yes that's him do you know him?" Pan ask

"Unfortunately yes I do," He says

Pan nods and they continue to dance to the music that the band in the middle of the floor is playing.

"I know it may seem weird, but have we met before?" Nosh ask

"Hmm not that I know of. Why?" Pan ask

"Oh you just smell like someone I know," He says

"That's because she smells like you, nitwit now let her go," A rough voice demands from behind her.

Pan spins around and finds herself staring up into Vegeta's eyes.

"Of Vegeta," Pan says looking around for King Vegeta but doesn't see him.

"Yes, Oh Vegeta, you will regret not informing me of your outing," He says glaring don at her.

"You dimwit I did tell you," Pan yells

"And how did you tell me pray tell?" He ask

"I… Uh left you a note," She says

"Hmm the last time I checked a note was not telling me," Vegeta says

"But I left were you would find it, I even made it smell nice," Pan says

"…. Hmm did you then we'll see when we get back, as for you Gohan report to me in the main room when you are done here," He says

"Huh? Gohan but you said your name was Nosh!!" Pan yells

"Uh well," Gohan stutters

"But I know you, I heard you the other day in a room near the throne room with someone calling your name." She says

Gohan blushes and turns away from her. Vegeta smirks at his reaction when Pan says that and watches as he takes off through the door.

"Now Pan come with me where is that Father of mine?" He says

"I have no idea he disappeared the minute you showed up," Pan says

"Here I am please don't wait for me I'll be there soon," he says

"Father I will not ask you, come along NOW!!" Vegeta says

King Vegeta waves goodbye to his new friends and follows Vegeta and Pan out the door.

"Aw Vege-san why are you always out to ruin my fun?" He ask

Vegeta stops dead in his tracks and spins around to face King Vegeta,

"I told you to never call me that in public," He hisses

Pan lets out the laugh she's been holding for a while.

"Vege-san what kind of nick name is that it's so funny," Pan ask holding her sides

"Grr I told you father that is what everyone will do if you tell them my nickname," Vegeta says frowning

Pan laughs even harder and sees Vegeta glaring at her from out the corner of her eye.

"What's so funny Panny?" He ask

"Huh who told you that name, King Vegeta!!! You're dead," She yells and starts chasing him around.

Vegeta laughs and starts to walk back to the castle. Pan sees him leaving and runs after him and grabs his arm. Vegeta looks down at her smiling face and smiles back. ♦۞€Ξ…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the review of: Princess Bra & Nikki-4 you will receive another chapter of Endless Beginnings.

I do not own any of the dragon ball z characters except for Pan………………..

I'll bet you thought I was gonna say I was just kidding well I'm not so there.

Chapter 4

Vegeta wakes up the next morning and smells something sweet coming from in the main room. He gets up with out bothering with a shirt and opens the door. Gerona stands when he enters the room and bows.

"Good morning Prince Vegeta, did you have a nice rest?" she ask

"Yeah, Yeah Good morning to you Gerona, what' that smell?" he ask

"Oh I'm not at liberty to tell you sir," Gerona says

"Hm do you care to tell me why, or do you enjoy playing with death?" Vegeta ask

"OH NO SIR it's just that Ms. Pan told me not to say and besides she didn't even tell me what it was she was making," Gerona says bowing again

"Well in that case you may live for another day," he says

Gerona bows even lower and watches as he walks to the door that leads to a cooking facility. Before he can open the door an enormous crash echoes through the room. Vegeta opens the door in a rush and gasp at what he sees. Pan is standing in the middle of the room with a cloud of flour spinning around her. Pan looks up at him and flour spills off her nose and onto the floor. Vegeta sees this and starts laughing uncontrollably. Pan glares at him and lets a smirk come to her lips. Before Vegeta can react she's tackling him and smearing flour into his hair.

"Hey how dare you, it's not my fault you made such a mess," He yells

"Well you didn't have to stand there and laugh like a big idiot," Pan yells back

Vegeta growls, grabs a handful of flour and dumps it on her head. Pan shrieks in fury and starts throwing eggs at him. Vegeta dodges a few but Pan manages to land a few good ones on top his head. Just as Vegeta is about to dump a canister of sugar on Pans head they hear someone snicker. Pan look up into the amused eyes of Raditz and King Vegeta.

"As you can see King Vegeta, Pan seems to be under the attack of Prince Vegeta constantly, I personally don't think he's fit to care for such a unique girl," Raditz says smirking

"Oh hi King Vegeta how are you this fine morning?" Pan ask

"I'm just fine Pan, you seem to be having fun," He says

Pan blushes and smiles at him standing.

"Here Pan let me help you get that off," Raditz says

He pulls a rag out and starts wiping the Flour and sugar off of her. As he wipes Pan chats with King Vegeta and doesn't notice the death looks Vegeta is sending Raditz. Raditz smirks and starts wiping off Pans butt. Pan blushes and continues to talk. Vegeta growls and Pan looks up.

"Oh Vegeta are you jealous here, you can finish her up," King Vegeta says tossing him the rag.

"Come on Raditz lets leave them alone for awhile," He says

Pan watches Vegeta for a while and them takes the rag away from him.

"God Vegeta you're taking way to long," she says and starts to wipe sugar off her neck. Vegeta stops her and pulls her to him before licking her neck.

"This works way better," he says

Pan blushes beet red and thinks about pulling away but decides against it. Vegeta smiles a little and kisses her neck before going back to licking the sugar off. Pan looks down at him and notices his eyes are closed and he's purring.

"Hey Vegeta are you purring?" she ask

"What? Of course not Saiyjains don't purr," he says

Pan starts to rub his head and his eyes slip shut and a low rumbling starts to emit from his throat. Pan smiles and rubs his head more he smiles and rubs her hand against his head until she's scratching under his chin. Suddenly Vegeta pulls away and glares at her.

"Woman what did you do?" he ask

"I didn't do anything," Pan says

"Well forget this ever happened," he says\

"Why I think it's cute when you purr," she says kissing him on the cheek

Vegeta grabs his cheek and watches Pan flounce out of the kitchen. Vegeta follows her and smiles.

Outside Raditz and King Vegeta are discussing Vegeta and Pan's relationship.

"I personally don't think that Prince Vegeta is fit to care for Pan," Raditz says

"Oh please Raditz, you're so full of your self, we can all see you just want Pan for yourself," King Vegeta says

Raditz blush turns around and starts glaring at the wall. King Vegeta smirks

"What's this, did I hit a nerve, and here I was thinking you to be a tough bastard," King Vegeta says in mock horror.

Raditz glares at him and starts to walk away. King Vegeta sees him and decides to follow him. They walk down a few hallways before Raditz comes to a halt.

"Do you intend to follow me everywhere I go?" He ask

"No I wasn't planning on it," King Vegeta says

"Well then leave me alone," he growls

"Oh this won't look nice when you get recommended for promotion, growling at the King of Saiyjains," he says walking away.

Raditz stares after him for a while and tries to decide whether or not he should apologies. After about a second he decides not to and takes off down the hallway again. Raditz enters the password into the keypad outside his room, and walks in to be greeted by his personal slave Henan.

"Welcome back Master how were your morning rounds?" she ask

"They went as well as they could go I suppose," he says flopping down onto a brown sofa.

"Oh well then should I take it that you ran into his Highness and the girl again?" she ask

"Yes you may now would you please leave me alone I tire of these questions," he says turning over.

"As you wish Sire," Henan says backing away slowly

"Hurry up and go!!" He yells causing Henan to jump and scurry out of the room.

After she leaves Raditz buries his face in the sofa and breathes in deeply to drown out the smell of Pan that has filled his nose form the short time he's been near her.(_I don't get it why am I so attracted to her to love her means death. I know this but yet I can't help wanting her. If it wasn't for that Prince I would've had her a long time ago. DAMN HIM for all eternity. I'm sure there must be away around this little problem I could seduce her but then if He found out he's most likely have me killed,. So it's better to forget about it for now I guess but the minute he slips up.) _ He leans back and allows some of his hair to fall into his face before he drifts off to sleep.

"Hey Vege-chan want to go swimming?" she ask

"And where are we going to swim pray tell?" He ask

"Oh there's a place that's close to here, but it's a secret so I can't tell you until we get there," she says

"Fine do I also have to close my eyes?" he ask

"Sure that to just as long as you don't see how we get there," Pan says

Vegeta smirks and grabs a pair of swimming trunks. Pan grabs a bikini and grabs his arm to fly out the window.

Next Chapter Pan and Vegeta have a little _fun_ while swimming or Vegeta does at least


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thank you to all of the reviewers.

Princess Bra

Nikki-4

FluffysShai

Phantasom

Princess B-chan

brasaiyanprincess

Thanks to your love I can go on writing although it's the busiest time of the year. And I really can't write that much. But I'll post them as soon as I think of more things to write LOL.

Disclaimer (I do not own any of the DBZ characters)

Pan holds on to Vegeta's hand and flies him in the direction of the ledge of rock where he captured her in the beginning. Vegeta frowns at the fact that he can't see where he's going and moves closer to Pan so that she doesn't try to ditch him. Pan smiles at little when he tightens his grip and goes faster.

"Woman don't even think of leaving me here, as a Saiyjain I have a natural sense of direction and I will not stop until I find you," He says

"Why so grouchy Vege-chan?" Pan ask

"I told you not to call me that," Vegeta growls blushing

"Aw is little Vege-chan embarrassed, don't worry your complaints fall on dead ears today Vege-chan," she says

"What do you mean?" Vegeta ask

Pan pulls off the blindfold and Vegeta looks around and sees the skeletons of the other bandits that he and Raditz killed that day.

"Oh," he says

He turns to find Pan walking away. He grabs her arm and pulls her back to him.

"If you'd like I'll bury them for you," he says

Pan looks up at him and sees his eyes reflect sincerity. She nods and starts to collect the bones of the other bandits……………………..

Vegeta helps Pan stand after they bury the last bandit.

"Are you ok now?" Vegeta ask

Pan nods and turns away but not before Vegeta sees a tear steal down her face. He sighs and pulls her back against him. Pan hangs her head and lets the tears flow down her face and into the ground below. ♦۞Ξ€

Pan lowers her self into the water and sighs. Just as she's about to close her eyes she feels Vegeta wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into his lap.

"Vege-chan you could at least wait until I got a little more relaxed before making a move on me," she teases.

"Woman you should know not to tease me when I am in this mood," Vegeta says

"And what mood would that be?" Pan ask

"Do you have to ask?" Vegeta says

"Might as well," Pan says

"Well since you insist, when I'm so horny," He says pulling her back against him more.

Pan blushes and tries to put some space between his chest and her back.

"Oh no not today, today I'm gonna get a taste," he whispers pulling her back.

"But Vege-chan I really don't feel like it," she says

Vegeta ignores her and starts to nuzzle her neck, shivers work their way up and down her spine and Pan blushes. Vegeta smiles and kisses her neck before sucking her earlobe. Pan spins around and pushes him away.

"Oh what's this did I find a weak spot?" He ask

Pan glares at him and grab her towel before making her way out of the lake. Vegeta stands and runs after her leaving his towel behind. Pan wraps the towel around her and starts to fly back to the palace. Vegeta jumps and grabs her hand before she can take off and pulls her back until she's in his arms.

"Let me go Vegeta!!" she yells

"Oh now that won't do," he says rubbing her head

Pan grumbles a little and tries to pull away.

"Now, now what's all this, be calm my little vivid one," Vegeta says

Vegeta continues to rub her head and slowly she starts to calm down, until she's leaning heavily against his chest. Pan lifts her head and stares him in the eyes.

"What did you do?" she ask

"Oh nothing really my mother used to do that whenever I got worked up over something," he says smiling down at her.

Pan smiles back at him and allow Vegeta to lay her on top of him while he lies down.

"Vege-chan I want to ask you something," Pan says

"Ask away," He says

"Why did you kill all of my friends, and the person who gave us away was his name Trunks?" Pan ask

"I killed all of your friends because I was ordered to, and I don't know the name of the informant, but he does ask about you every once in a while," Vegeta says

"Oh ok then, let's head back," she says

"Oh well then what's your hurry?" he says smirking holding fast to her.

Pan looks down at his bare chest and feels something hard move against her stomach.

"Vegeta!! Why don't you have on a towel, you're such a Perv, let go of me!!" she yells

Vegeta laughs as she pushes him away and smiles as she turns away. He gets up and grabs his towel wrapping it around his waist.

"Hey Pan," he says

"What?" pan ask

"I had fun," he says and pulls her into a kiss.

Pan blushes and when he pulls away turns away grumbling.

"You know Pan most girls would complain if I didn't kiss them," Vegeta says

"Well Vege-chan…. I'm not most girls," Pan says taking off

"Last one back gotta clean up the kitchen," she says after pushing Vegeta back into the lake.

Vegeta takes off after her and smiles to him self as she pulls away. _(You know maybe I should let her get there first it won't make a difference I'll just get Gerona to clean it up. But where's the fun in that?) _Vegeta smirks and speeds up until he's close enough to grab her leg.

"Heh heh, gotcha!" he says grabbing her leg.

"Ahh let go! You're cheating," Pan yells kicking at him

Vegeta smiles and stops flying the extra weight drags Pan down.

"What the heck are you doing," Pan cries out as they drop closer and closer to a patch of jagged rocks.

Vegeta starts to laugh and at the last minute starts flying to avoid crashing. Pan pulls away as they land back at the palace.

"You know it didn't take so long getting back," Vegeta says

"You jerk what are you trying to do kill me?" Pan ask

"Huh oh no never," Vegeta says smirking

"Oh yeah then why are you smirking?" Pan ask

"I'm not smirking this is just how I look," he says

"Well you look like you're smiling," Pan says

"You know Pan I'm getting tired why don't you go play around while I get some sleep," He says

"Ok see ya," Pan says

"Wait a sec on second thought come lay down with me," he says

"But don't you have this problem?" Pan ask

"Huh I have no idea what you're talking about," Vegeta says

"You know the fact that when ever I lay down with you, you always try to get me pregnant, you never did tell me about that you know," Pan says

"Oh that, well hanging around with you all the time. I guess I just got used to it," he says smiling and pulling her closer to him

"Oh so does that mean it doesn't bother you if I do this?" Pan asks and runs her hands through his hair.

Vegeta grabs her hands and pins her down to the sofa before claiming her lips with his. Pan pulls away after a while and glares at him blushing. Vegeta runs his hand through his hair before smiling at him sheepishly.

"Well you know what they say don't tempt the wolf," he says grinning

Pan glares at him more before closing her eyes.

"Hey Pan what's wrong?" he ask

Pan peeks out at him

"Oh you're still here?" Pan says grinning

Vegeta grins back and crashes on top of her pretending to be asleep while crushing Pan.

"Vegeta get up you're squishing me," Pan says

When she doesn't get an answer Pan looks down at Vegeta to find him snoring lightly. (_Damn he fell asleep that fast. Darn he's heavy. I guess I'm stuck here until he wakes up. I wonder why he kisses me all the time. Why does he have to be so hot…? No what a sec what am I thinking!!! He's not hot he's a disgusting murderer….. But he did seem sorry and technically he didn't kill them Napa did. But still I can't be falling for him I have to find out if it was Trunks who ratted on us.) _Pan sighs and feels Vegeta sift against her until his face is buried in between her breast. Pan blushes and tries to move him but only succeeds in making him snuggle in closer until his hands are wrapped tightly around her waist and his ahem lower region is pressed hard against hers. Pan blushes even more and lays there with her legs wrapped around his waist and waiting for him to wake up. _(Oh man how did I end up in this position? Why does he have to be so close to there? He's torturing me he's so warm it's gotta be a sin to be him) _Pan groans and pushes against him to get him off.

"Haha trying to get in more contact are we let me help you with that," Vegeta says and lifts her hips.

He grinds down on her and causes Pan to gasp at the contact and tries to catch her breath.

"How does that feel huh, you like that?" he whisper in her ear.

"No stop it," Pan gasps and tires to push him away.

Vegeta smiles and kisses her neck.

"You don't want me to stop do you?" he ask

Pan growls and wraps her arms around his waist.

"I WANT YOU TO STOP SO STOP," she yells

Vegeta pulls away and stares down at her laying prostrate across the sofa. Pan glares up at him and watches Vegeta's eyes travel down her body to her rapidly rising and falling chest.

"Go away Vegeta I hate you," Pan says and jumps off the couch she runs into the opposite room and slams the door before locking it……….

Fin tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nikki-4

BlackOnyx83

Lilithian

Geta's Girl

FluffyShai

Phantasom

Princess B-chan

Princess Bra (I wonder if these two are the same person?)

I do not own any of the Characters of DBZ

Last Time.

"Go away Vegeta I hate you," Pan says and jumps off the couch she runs into the opposite room and slams the door before locking it……….

Vegeta looks after her in shock and frowns when she slams the door. _(But, what did I do? I was just kidding. Jeez she can get so weird at times.) _Vegeta shakes his head and gets up he sighs walks over to the door and pauses before knocking.

"Woman open up," he says

"Go to hell," Pan yells

Vegeta frowns and kicks the door.

"Open up woman you will not lock me out of my own room," He yells

The door flies open and almost hits Vegeta in the face. Pan stands there glaring at him for a while before turning and leaving the room. Vegeta stares after her and his frown deepens……♦۞Ξ€

Pan sits on the edge of the balcony and looks down at the Olympian sized swimming pool beneath her. _(Why does he have to be such a jerk?) _Pan sighs and stares down at her reflection. While she's sitting there Raditz happens to walk by. He stops after a few steps and backs up.

"Pan what are you doing out here the weathers changing do you want a cold?" he says

Pan doesn't answer and Raditz looks down into her eyes. She's staring blankly out at the water with tears streaming down her face.

"Pan what happened did Vegeta do something to you?" he ask

"No, that big dummy," she says wiping away the tears

Raditz frowns "well if he didn't do anything then why are you crying?" He ask

"I'm not crying," she says angrily

"Oh ok, if you say so," Raditz says

"Why do guys think they can get away with everything?" Pan ask

"Huh oh I don't know maybe it's because well you know how guys have huge ego's right well, it doesn't make sense does it?" he says

"Not one bit," Pan says smiling

Raditz gulps and turns away. _(Darn it not again what's up with her scent it's overpowering, how does Vegeta manage to stay so close to her?) _He turns back smiling and ask Pan out for a cup of coffee. ♦۞Ξ€

Vegeta flops back onto his bed and frowns at the ceiling. _(What is it about that woman, she's so annoying but yet I can't help wanting to be around her. It's like every time I turn around she's always there smiling. As a matter of fact where is she now?) _Vegeta sits up and pulls on his shirt before leaving the room.

"Gerona have you seen Pan anywhere?" he ask.

"Actually I have seen her, the last time I looked she was sitting outside on the balcony," Gerona says

Vegeta nods and grabs a jacket before going to find her. As he's walking down the hallway he passes Napa.

"Prince Vegeta how fairs your day?" he ask bowing

"Napa it could be better. Tell me have you seen Pan around?" he asks

"I have, she left with Raditz just a while ago," he says

Vegeta stares wide eyed at Napa for a while before a dark cloud rolls over his face and he turns away.

"My lord is something the matter?" Napa ask

"No it's nothing I'm going out for a while please Napa watch my father for me will you?" he ask

"Yes my lord," Napa says and turns around to stand by the throne room.

Vegeta walks around the corner and punches the wall leaving half the wall in ruins. _(This is the last time she ever leaves.) _He growls and flies off the balcony leaving the metal bars melted from where he last stood. ♦۞Ξ€

"Ha ha ha Raditz you're so funny," Pan Laughs

Raditz smiles and watches her down another martini. Pan watches him smile and laugh when ever she does something remotely funny and smiles. Raditz orders something else and waits for Pan to look up before saying anything. Pan glances up and catches him staring at her.

"What is it Raditz?" she ask

"Oh it's nothing I was just wondering," he says

"Oh wondering what?" she ask

"Oh it's nothing, as a matter of fact I can't even remember, when you look at me with those lavender pools of innocence I can't really remember anything," he says

Pan blushes and takes a sip of her drink to calm her heart, which is fluttering about in her chest like a rouge butterfly.

"This drink is great isn't it?" Pan says trying to change the subject

"Yes, it is have you ever had one," he asks

"Actually no I haven't its kind of weird that but I don't feel a bit different," she says

"Oh really maybe it's because you haven't been drinking a strong enough drink," Raditz says.

"Oh you think so? Well then maybe I should order something stronger," Pan says smiling

"Don't worry I'm on it," Raditz says smiling

Pan smiles and leans back against the bar. Raditz looks over at her and watches the lights from the dance floor flow over her body.

"You know if you wanna dance we can," he says

"Oh really lets go then," Pan says pulling him out of his chair

Pan pulls him to the center of the dance floor and _Namida no Hurricane_ starts playing. Raditz spins Pan around and tosses her into the air as the music starts playing. Pan smiles down at him and wraps her legs around his. Raditz smiles and they start to do a fast paced dance that involves a lot of foot and leg movement (like a salsa). As they dance Raditz uses every chance her gets to feel on Pan a little. But only enough so that it seems like he's not doing it on purpose. Pan spins away from him and as she comes back her scent hits him like a brick wall. He stumbles a bit and Pan grabs his arm.

"Are you alright?" she ask

"Yes I guess my drinks kicking in," he says

Pan smiles and helps hm back to his bar stool.

"Oh look my drinks here now lets see what all this fuss is about," Pan says and takes a gulp.

Raditz looks at her expectantly and sees her eyes sparkle a bit.

"Oh this taste really good, get me another one," she says…♦۞Ξ€

Pan gulps down another drink and stagers over to where Raditz is.

"Wow Raditz this is fun," she says hanging onto him

"Ok that's enough lets get you home," he says picking her up

"But I don't want to go home, Vegeta is a big Horn dog and he'll just want to feel me up," she complains

"Is that so?" Raditz says picking her up

"Yeah that's why I wasn't crying when you found me sitting on the balcony," she says

"Well how about you come home with me then," he says

"Well I don't know, Rabbits Vege-head will awful mad if he finds out," she says

"Oh he won't find out beside I live far enough away," he says

"Well if you say so Rabbits, hey you smell good like a berry," she says sniffing him

Raditz smiles and starts to fly towards his home on the edge of town…♦۞Ξ€

"Damn it all, can anyone tell me why we don't keep a file on the homes bought buy our faculty?" Vegeta yells

The interns cringe and back ever further away from Vegeta.

"Now, now princling patience we are looking through all of our housing files to find anything we can," The head intern says

"Well you'd better hope for your sake that you find something," Vegeta says

He walks over to the door and opens it.

"What's this I here about you throwing a temper tantrum?" King Vegeta asks stepping in.

Vegeta backs up and frowns

"Napa has informed me that Raditz has taken Pan somewhere," Vegeta says

"Oh is that all?" King Vegeta says

"IS THAT ALL?!! FATHER YOU KNOW THAT HE WILLS TOP AT NOTHING TO GET HER TO MATE WITH HIM AS A MATTER OF FACT I BET HE'S WORKING ON THAT AS WE SPEAK!" Vegeta yells…♦۞Ξ€

"Ahh Raditz that feels so good!" Pan groans

"You like that huh?" he says turning up the heat.

Pan groans and runs her soaking hair under the heat valve trying to dry it.

"Well next time try not to fall into the fountain," Raditz says laughing

Pan look up and tosses her hair back over her shoulder causes another wave of her scent to hit Raditz. He breathes in deeply and watches Pan walk up the steps to his house. Pan looks back at him and tilts her head to the side.

"Hey Rabbits aren't you coming?" she ask

"Yes I'll be right there," he says running up to grab the door

Pan smiles at him as he opens the door and steps inside. The lights come on and Pan gasp at all the art work hanging from the walls.

"Wow Rabbits, this is pretty," she says walking over to a painting.

"Oh you like art as well?" he asks

"Oh I like a lot of things," she says

Raditz smiles and leads her into a room of to the side. Pan sits on the sofa and watches Raditz move around moving things. She spots a magazine lying on the floor face down and picks it up to see what it is. Raditz walks in and sees her looking through it and walks over.

"What are you looking at?" he ask

Pan smiles and turns it for him to see.

"Holy Shit where did you find that?" he ask snatching it.

"Oh it was just lying on the floor, is it yours?" she asks

"Um actually no it's my brothers he's visiting, but he KEEPS DOING THAT!!" he yells

Pan hears a thump from upstairs and looks up.

"Damn he's still here," he says

Pan smiles "well I'd like to meet this brother of yours," she says

"Ok you sure?" he asks

"Wow is he that bad?" she ask

"Well he's a teenager," Raditz says

"So am I," Pan says

"Exactly," he says walking upstairs

What will Pan think of Raditz's brother? Or better yet what will Raditz's brother think of Pan? Will Vegeta ever find out where Raditz is hiding Pan?

We'll find out on the next exciting episode of Endless Beginnings Dragon Ball Z style.

LoL tell me what you think ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks again for the reviews love yall

BraandsilentPan

Nikki-4

dutchangel1979

Phantasom

BlackOnyx83

Lilithian

Geta's Girl

FluffysShai

Princess B-chan

Princess Bra

I do not own any of the DBZ characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan waits quietly for Raditz to come back downstairs with his brother and begins to wonder what's taking so long. So goes to the bottom of the staircase and looks up.

"Hey Raditz what's taking so long?" she ask.

"Huh? Oh Pan I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I'm uh just trying to get my brother to come out of his room," Raditz says

"Oh I'll help you with that," Pan says and runs up the stairs

She knocks on the door and hears some movement inside.

"Hello this is Pan will you come out so I can meet you?" Pan ask

"Why should I. I don't know you," He yells out.

"Oh but you can find out who I am if only you'd come out and meet me," Pan says

"Oh all right then," he says

Pan stands away from the door and it opens a crack pair of cobalt black eyes stare out at her and widen. Suddenly the door flies open and a red blur flies out of the room and to Pans feet. Pan looks down and finds her hand in the boys hand and him kissing it.

"Well Raditz you never told me you were into younger girls," He says

Raditz sighs and turns to pan.

"Pan meet my younger brother Lief," he says ……..♦۞Ξ€

"Hiya Pan-chan my names Lief but you can call me honey," he say

"Ok honey," Pan says laughing

"Pan please don't encourage him," Raditz groans

"Hey big bro where's you find my future wife?" Lief ask

"She's not your future wife you idiot and I didn't find her for you," Raditz says

"Well then who did you find her for?" Lief ask

"Well Raditz didn't find me, we went to a bar for some drinks," Pan says

"Oh well do you live with my brother in the Kings Palace?" he ask

"Well I live in the Kings Palace," she says

"Oh well Raditz thinks I'm to young to find out what goes on in the palace, but maybe you can tell me," Lief says

"Well nothing really happens in the palace," She says

"Aw come on baby don't tell me that, after all my night recon," he says putting his head in his hands.

Raditz looks over at him and his eye starts to twitch. Lief feels an icy chill go down his spine and looks behind him.

"Oh did I say night recon I meant uh…slight uh…weak arm my weak arms been keeping me awake all night yeah that's it. So I uh I have to walk it off at night," he says inching away from Raditz

Pan laughs and watches Raditz chase Lief all over the room.

"Hey Raditz hold on a minute I've gotta ask Pan something," Lief says

Pan watches him walk over and push the hair out of his eyes. He gets a look in his eye that scares Pan a little before he smiles.

"Pan-chan you the one," he ask

"Huh? Am I what one?" she ask

"Are you the one the Saiyjain girl the one that will steal the Princes heart?" he ask

Pan frowns thinking back to earlier that day (_I hate you Vegeta). _She blinks and looks at him sadly.

"I don't think I'm that one," she says

"Oh ok, hey Pan-chan can I tell you what I think?" He ask

"Huh? Oh, yes honey?" she says

"I think you're the one for me," he says and kisses her on the lips

"Lief!!!" Raditz yells

"Well see ya around babe," he says

Pan smiles and watches Lief disappear right before Raditz can grab him. Raditz looks over at Pan and shrugs she shrugs back.

"Well it was fun meeting your brother," she says

"You think so, I happen to think it was a disaster," he says

"Oh Rabbits it wasn't so bad," she says

Raditz walks over and sits next to her on the sofa. Pan smiles at him and leans on his shoulder. _(Now's my chance)_ Raditz thinks

"Uh Pan," he says

"Yes Rabbits?" Pan ask

"Uh I know Prince Vegeta and your self are not getting along at the moment so would you like to stay the night?" he asks

"Well I never actually thought that far ahead so yeah I guess I have no choice," she says smiling

"Ok then you can sleep in the extra room its right this way," Raditz says showing her up the stairs…. ♦۞Ξ€

Back at the palace Vegeta paces back in forth in the throne room waiting for his father to get back. When the door opens Vegeta spins around and faces the door.

"Well father?" he ask

"My I raised a very impatient son, didn't I?" he ask to no one in particular.

"Grrrrrr, Father is has there been any updates?" he asks

"Well I can see you're not going to ask politely, so yes," he ask

"I was asking politely, did you say yes?" Vegeta ask

"Yes I did, and if that was politely then I'll have to reconsider your weekly allowance," King Vegeta says.

"I really don't care just tell me where I can find her," Vegeta says

"Very well then she's with Raditz in the house he bought on the edge of town in…. that direction," He says pointing to his right.

"Thank you father," Vegeta says and takes off through the sky light in the roof.

"I told him not to do that," King Vegeta says holding his head.

Vegeta flies over the city and looks down hoping to catch a glimpse of Pan on the streets. He sees someone walking away from a bar that looks like Pan but realizes all too soon that it's not.

"Pan stop," He yells after the person

The person turns around and Vegeta sees that it's a guy dressed as a girl

"Yes, sweetie," he says

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," Vegeta says

"Oh that's fine I can be who ever you want me to be," he says licking his lips seductively

"Excuse me?" Vegeta says

"Oh come on big boy you know you want me," the guy says

"Like hell I do!" Vegeta yells

"Come on now don't be shy," the guy says grabbing his arm

"You fool let me go, the Prince of all Saiyjains does not sleep with men," he says

"You say that now but you don't know what you're missing," the guy says licking his neck

"Grah let go of me!" Vegeta yells (more like screams) and blast him

"Oh yeah baby I like it rough," the guy groans

Vegeta looks around for a way to get away from the guy and kicks him away as he grabs onto his leg.

"Let go of me," Vegeta yells and does a big bang attack on him. Before he flies away…♦۞Ξ€

"Damn it what's wrong with this country?" Vegeta ask himself as he flies over the city. He sees a light in the distance and flies towards it after receiving a slightly higher power level from there than anywhere else.

Pan sits next to Raditz and watches him pour her a cup of coffee. He passes her the cup and Pan takes it sipping some.

"Wow, Raditz this is great," She says sipping some more

"Thanks, Lief doesn't think so, he says I can't cook at all," he says laughing

"Oh he does well he doesn't know what he's missing," Pan says

Raditz nods and watches her smile _(it's just not right, how is it that Vegeta gets to have her all to him self) _He smiles at what she says and moves closer to her slipping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Pan I have a question for you," he says

"Huh ok," Pan says looking him in the eyes.

"Well it's kinda personal so if you don't want to answer you don't have to," he says

"Ok I'll keep that in mind," Pan says

"Well here goes, How do you feel about Vegeta?" he ask

"Oh well he can be a jerk at most times, well all the time, but I'm thinking maybe he just acts that way because he's lonely, I don't think he has many friends, but I'm glad he has you to look after him," Pan says

"Huh, oh yeah I guess," Raditz says

"Yeah you're great Rabbits that's why I like you so much," she says leaning closer to him

Raditz looks at her with wide eyes and sees her smiling.

"Oh well I like you too Pan," he says

Raditz smiles and catches her as she falls forward.

"Pan are you o…k," he says stopping when he sees her looking up at him.

Pan smiles up at him and he starts to lean down until their lips are only centimeters apart

"Rabbits what are you doing?" she ask before he leans in to close the space between them.

Pan gasp and her eyes widen as she feels Raditz's hands running down her leg and pulling up her shirt. Raditz pushes his tongue inside her mouth and pulls her shirt over her head. He pulls away a little and stares down at her lying beneath him.

"God you're beautiful," he says

Pan lays there her head spinning and tries to collect her thoughts as Raditz runs his hands over her breast and down her thighs.

"Pan I love you Please be mine and only mine for ever," he say kissing her again.

"Raditz what are you doing," Pan ask Pushing against him.

He starts kissing down her neck and pulls her bra down to expose her breast to him before kissing them. Pan gasp again and moves against his mouth involuntarily.

"Raditz please stop!" Pan yells trying to push him off of her.

"Hmm Pan Stop playing around you know this is what you want," he says

"I believe she said to get off of her," Vegeta says from behind them

Raditz looks behind him and sees Vegeta standing there.

"Oh it's you," he sneers

"You really need to learn how to listen Raditz," he says walking over

Raditz gets up and stands to face Vegeta. Pan watches from the couch and sits up pulling her shirt over her to cover up her chest.

Vegeta stands in front of Raditz glaring at him. Energy crackles around them as they get ready to fight. Pan sits there watching wide eyed as they have their standoff.

"Seriously Raditz I did warn you," Vegeta says

"What can I say I've never really been a good listener," Raditz says shrugging

"I can agree to that," Vegeta says "you don't seriously intend to fight me do you?"

"Well at the moment it seems like a good idea," Raditz says

"Even if it means you'll be killed?" Vegeta ask

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ok ya'll I finally finished chapter 7 so tell me what you want:

Should Raditz and Vegeta fight- I am serious if they do I'll have to kill Raditz

If they don't then Raditz gets to live and continue to fight for Pan's affections

Hey how's about I post some comments from you in my next chapter huh? Would you like that?

Well until the next chapter: But there won't be one unless you tell me what you want the highest vote wins ok.

go to my polls and vote ok.:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey all thanks for you're reviews

Disclaimer (I don't own any of the DBZ character)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

"Seriously Raditz I did warn you," Vegeta says

"What can I say I've never really been a good listener," Raditz says shrugging

"I can agree to that," Vegeta says "you don't seriously intend to fight me do you?"

"Well at the moment it seems like a good idea," Raditz says

"Even if it means you'll be killed?" Vegeta ask

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan watches them stand there and blinks trying to clear her vision.

"Well Raditz if that's what you want then so be it," Vegeta says taking a stance and allowing his tail to uncurl from around his waist.

Raditz grins and takes his stance allowing his tail to uncurl from around his waist also.

"Please don't tell me you plan to get serious," Raditz says sneering

"That seems like the only way I can get through to you," Vegeta says

Raditz folds his arms and smirks then he disappears. Vegeta turns and blocks a hit from Raditz, then grins in his face.

"You'll have to be faster than that to hit me," Vegeta says

"Hmm you mean like this?" Raditz ask and disappears.

He reappears above him then vanishes again only to reappear to his right and land a hit on his face. Vegeta flies back and hits the wall and Raditz is on him in a second punching him in the stomach repeatedly.

Pan watches and jumps up from the couch to help.

"Raditz stop it get off of him," she yells pulling his arm

Raditz shakes her off and continues to punch Vegeta. Pan stands back and starts to charge up a ki blast.

"RADITZ I SAID GET OFF OF HIM!!" Pan yells and fires it at his back.

To her surprise Raditz looks back at her briefly before knocking it way with his hand. He gets up and slowly walks over to where she's standing.

"Raditz what are you doing?" she ask as a smile comes to his face.

He says something and Pan looks at him.

"What?" she ask

"Mate," he says smiling

A look of horror and shock come to Pans face and she turns to run. Raditz grabs her arm and pulls her back to him. As he looks down at her Pan sees a powerful lust fills his eyes and gets scared.

"Raditz please stop let me go," she says pushing him with all her might. But he doesn't budge.

Suddenly he flinches and his grip weaken just enough that Pan pulls away. When Pan turns to see what happened she sees Vegeta standing behind Raditz preparing for another ki blast.

"You really don't learn do you?" he ask

Raditz turns and grabs him by the neck slamming him into the wall. Vegeta grabs his hands and tries to pull them away. Raditz tightens his grip and an evil grin comes across his face.

"Stop it you'll kill him!" Pan screams as she pounds at his back.

Raditz backhands her without looking and sends her crashing into the opposite wall and doesn't move. Vegeta sees her lying there and his eyes get wide.

"You've killed her," He says in awe

He pushes Raditz's hands away without effort and stares down at Pan.

"………You've killed her!" He yells slamming his fist into Raditz's face.

Raditz hits the wall and the rest of it crumbles down on top of him. When he sits up he sees a golden glow coming through the dust. He stands up and plaster falls from his shoulder. Suddenly he feels a huge power force very close to him and he backs up.

As he looks up he sees a pair of feet wearing boots and surrounded by a golden glow standing in front of him.

"Raditz……………….you're dead," he snarls

Vegeta kicks him up into the air before bringing his foot down on his back slamming him back into the ground. Raditz tries to crawl away but Vegeta picks him up and holds his hand up to his face.

"No Vegeta don't," he yells

Vegeta smiles and blast him point blank sending him into another wall.

"Hey bro what's all the commotion?" Lief ask coming down the stairs.

When he sees Pan lying on the ground he runs over to see if she's all right.

"Pan hey wake up," he says

Pan groans and opens her eyes.

"Lief what, Raditz he hit me," she says

"WHAT!" Lief yells

"Oh no Vegeta we have to help him, Raditz is going to kill Vegeta!" Pan gasp

"You mean Prince Vegeta?" Lief ask

"Yes he came to find me we had a fight c'mon help me," Pam says standing

Lief catches Pan as she sinks back to the floor.

"Hey take it easy," He says and carries her into what's left of the living room.

"What the heck happened!" he yells.

"Vegeta!!" Pan yells seeing him standing over Raditz

"Oh My God he's a super Saiyjain," Lief says

Pan looks Vegeta over and sees his normal black hair has turned golden and his muscles have gotten bigger. But the thing that stops her is his eyes.

Vegeta's emerald green eyes widen as he takes in the sight of Pan standing there with Lief holding her up.

"Pan you're not dead," he says

"Yeah," she says

He takes a step forward and Raditz moves behind him.

"Vegeta!" Pan cries out

He turns and sees Raditz rising out of the debris with a sharp metal rod in his hands. He frowns and raises his hand to slam him back down. Suddenly Lief lets go of Pan and punches Raditz in the head knocking him out cold.

"If you don't mind you're highness I will take care of Raditz," he says" meanwhile why don't you take care of Pan,"

Vegeta looks from Raditz to Pan. Pan starts to sway and everything gets fuzzy. Vegeta catches her before she hits the ground.

"Pan, hold on I'm gonna fly you home to get some help ok, just hold on," he says

Pan nods weakly and leans her head against his chest. Vegeta looks down at her and feels her shiver against him.

"You there bring Raditz to the castle, tell them Vegeta sent you to get Raditz fixed up," he says

Lief nods and watches Him fly towards the palace through a hole the roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pan………..Pan c'mon Pan you can do it,"

Pan looks around to find her self lying on her back under a big tree. She sits up and looks around her eyes stop on a boy with long purple hair and blue eyes.

"Hey sleepy head you finally woke up," Trunks says laughing

"What the heck are you doing here," Pan yells

"Hey hold on a minute, I've been gone for a week and all you can say is what am I doing here?! Sheesh Pan Maybe next time I'll stay away forever," he says pouting

"Hey Trunks I was just playing don't go away forever, maybe just for a year or two," Pan says smiling

"Hey, fine then!" he says standing

"Geez Trunks you can't take a joke?" Pan ask

Trunks tackles her and they play fight for a while.

"Hey Pan are you dead?" Lief ask

Pan opens her eyes and stares out of the rejuvenation tank at him.

"Oh good, hey Pan I'm liking this view of you," he says smiling

Pan glances down and blushes moving to cover her self. Lief laughs and waves his hand.

"Hey don't worry about it if it worries you that much then I'll look away while I talk," he says

Pan sighs and he leans against the glass.

"So yeah Prince Vegeta didn't kill Raditz but he might have to go on trial for attacking Prince Vegeta," Lief says

Pan nods and smiles a little she goes to touch the glass and Lief turns around putting his hand on the glass.

"Oh yeah King Vegeta's waiting outside to visit," Lief says

Pans eyes widen and he laughs.

"Hey I can tell him you're sleeping if you want but you might have to pretend," he says winking.

Pan nods and smiles her thanks.

"Well I'll come back to see you later ok, and Pan thanks for getting me in here, it's even better than I imagined," he says waving.

Pan floats there with her eyes closed and here Lief tell King Vegeta that she's asleep. She hears him sigh and whine a little before turning away.

Pan smiles and hears the door open.

"Hm darn I thought he'd be lying," she hears Vegeta mutter to himself

She waits for him to leave but hears him move further into the room instead. Pan opens her eyes a crack and is surprised to see him staring her in the face. She closes her eyes all the way so that's it's not noticeable that they were open and relaxes. Vegeta leans against the glass and sighs.

"Well I guess I'll just have to stay here until you wake up then," he says

Pan rolls her eyes and sags a little.

"You know Pan when you were hurt I thought I'd lost you forever," He says

Pan opens her eyes wide and stares at him. His backs turned so he doesn't see her.

"I was so angry, not because Raditz had taken something that was mine but because, I thought you were gone," he says

"I never felt that way before you know it was like someone had ripped out my heart," he says moving his hand up to touch his chest.

"I really wanted to kill him but, you know I didn't think you would want that," he says

"Don't get the wrong idea I might still kill him, after all I am a ruthless warrior, but I didn't want you mad at me," he says

"As if you can even hear me, I've always wondered about that. Feh I might even still kill him what do you think of that?" he ask turning to her.

Pan closes her eyes fast and hears him sigh.

"But then I'd have to hear you fuss when you woke up, well then you'll be glad to know that I'm treating him well the devil only knows why," he says

He puts his hand on the glass and peers in at her.

"It's like I know you can hear me or something, damn I need to get some sleep, hey look I'll be back the minute you wake up ok," he says and leaves turning back once.

"Sleep well Pan," he says closing the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next Chapter Pan gets a surprise visitor!!

Yeah I know you guys will be angry but after this chapter I won't be posting anything new for a month cuz I'm getting my computer taken away cry


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews (sorry I took so long)

Disclaimer (I don't own any of the DBZ character)

Last time:

He puts his hand on the glass and peers in at her.

"It's like I know you can hear me or something, damn I need to get some sleep, hey look I'll be back the minute you wake up ok," he says and leaves turning back once.

"Sleep well Pan," he says closing the door behind him.

--

Light steams into the rejuvenation tank from an open window and Pan opens her eyes stretching a little.

"Well then I guess you will talk to me," a vice says

Pan looks around and stares into the light at a figure leaning against the wall. She squints and peers through the light. She starts to make out a pair of blue eyes and shoulder length purple hair.

"It can't be," she says

"What's wrong not happy to see me?" Trunks ask

The water around Pan starts to boil and outside Vegeta feels her powering up. As he's about to open the door he hears a loud crash as glass breaks.

"Pan are you alright?" Vegeta shouts opening the door.

He stops as she sees a naked Pan on top of the boy who gave him information about Pan's organization. Punching him and yelling.

"You bastard, how could you think I'd miss you after what you did to us, you vile wolf, worthless swine, I should kill you, Do you know how many of us died because of your stupidity?" Pan yells

Vegeta runs over and picks her up off of him holding her close to his chest. Pan turns and buries her face into the side of his neck breathing heavily.

"Why did you come here?" Vegeta ask

"Well I heard she was hurt in a fight and I wanted to make sure she was ok," he says

"I don't care you got everyone killed," She says turning to him

Vegeta puts his arm across her chest to keep her against him. And she still strains to reach him.

"I thought you'd be mad about that, well see I'm just here for the week my Girlfriend and I just came to see her folks then we have to head back to the capital." Trunks said

Pan glares at him and tears escape her eyes as he turns to leave. As he's leaving he turns back.

"Hey Pan I really wanted to talk to you this time," He says closing the door behind him.

Vegeta lets her go and she falls to the floor crying. He kneels down beside her and pulls her into his arms holding her until her cries subside.

Pan wakes up a few hours later and sees Vegeta sitting next to her, his feet propped up on top of the desk.

"Well good afternoon," he says smirking

A Pan smile back at him and sits up hugging her knees.

"Vegeta why did he come back he should have known I couldn't forgive him," she says

"Pan I'm sure he'd thought you would understand," He says

"Understand how could I understand, who kills all of his friends and family for a woman?" she ask

"……………….. well you really wouldn't understand, after all you are kind of slow," Vegeta says smirking

Pan growls and starts punching him. He grabs her hands and pins them to her sides sitting on her legs.

"Ow you're heavy, what did you eat this morning a horse?" Pan ask

"Ha ha very funny," he says

He leans in close to her face and she looks up at him smirking.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" she ask smirking

"Feh, you wish," he says standing up

He walks over the door and opens it.

"Hey Pan, he did it for you, you know?" he says and closes the door.

Pan sits there and stares after him in silence.

"What kind of an idiot," Pan mutters and frowns thinking about what Vegeta said

"But wait a minute if that's the case then shouldn't you be mad?" Pan calls after him.

He steps back in,

"What makes you think that?" he asks

"Oh no reason it's just you got so mad over Raditz I thought you'd be mad now," Pan says smirking

Vegeta walks over to her and leans in really close to her face.

"Well Pan, this is how I see it, he hasn't touched you yet so what have I got to worry about," he says smirking

"Oh well then that makes a lot of sense," Pan says

Vegeta nods and starts for the door again. He stops before he gets there and turns around. Pan freezes when she sees the look of extreme anger in his eyes.

"But mind you that does not exclude longing looks and sighs, I do promise you this, should anyone touch you inappropriately I will kill them next time or maim them, it all depends on my mood at the time," He says and flashes her a quick smile before closing the door behind him.

Pan sits there in shock for a while before she decides to get up.

"Vege-chan sure can be scary when he's mad," she says

She starts to get dressed and stares out the window looking at her reflection

"Why would he," Pan Thinks and blushes "I wonder if he,"

Pan frowns "he's soo stupid he doesn't even realize," she says punching her pillow.

She jumps up and slips on her boots before leaving the room.

Trunks is sitting on a grassy hill looking out over the horizon when he sees a shadow pass over head. He looks up and sees Pan's silhouette outlined against the sun, He lays back and watches her descend until she's facing him about 10 feet away. Trunks watch her as the wind picks up and blow her hair across her face.

"I didn't think you'd come," He says

"I didn't think I would either," she says

"Well I'm glad you did are you here to talk or fight?" he ask\

"The truth is I'd like to kick your friggin ass, but I'm willing to sit down and talk for a while," she says.

Trunks smiles a little and watches her sit down across from him.

"Well start talking first off I wanna know why…..you kil... Why you did what you did?" Pan ask

"Pan I didn't know what was going to happen, if I had known I would have never told anyone, actually the only thing on my mind was……" Trunks says trailing off.

"Oh I see, you were so into your little Saiyjain slut that you couldn't think about what was really important, all the stuff we worked for gone in a flash no one survived you know," Pan says

"I know," Trunks says

"Trunks was she really all that great that you had to abandon us," Pan ask

"I abandoned you?! I don't think so Pan, you abandoned me, Pan I…….. I Loved You!! Why else do you think you were the only survivor, I made sure that they kept you alive, I couldn't save everyone, so I chose you Pan, I was hoping you would understand and that you would some how forgive me and maybe that you'd love me too, I wanted you to love me but you were always to involved with you _work_," he says

Pan sits there in shock and stares at him. He stares back and sighs hanging his head. Pan watches him and crawls over to him touching his hand.

"Trunks….were you serious?" she ask

Trunks looks up at her.

"Let me show you," he says

and before Pan can move he pulls her close to him and kissed her on the lips. Pan feels a searing heat engulf her and she grips Trunks shirt to keep herself from falling. Trunks feels her panting against him and deepens the kiss parting her lip with his tongue before sliding his hand down her waist and pulls her closer. Pan slides her hands up into his hair and pulls him closer to her. She hears him sigh and feels him smile against her lips.

"See I told you," He says

"Well I really didn't think you'd be that stupid," Vegeta says from above them.

"Trunks how could you I thought you loved me," Trunks girlfriend says

Trunks stands up and looks up at her, Vegeta glares down at him.

"Hph I guess you couldn't help it I mean she is irresistible, but she is like poison to men, I remember telling her what would happen if this happened again but you weren't listening so I won't kill you this time," Vegeta says walking away

"But mark my words next time I will kill you," Vegeta says and takes off flying.

Pan sighs and looks over to find Trunks talking to his crying girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Kina I really did like you but I could never love you like I do Pan," he says

"Well if that's how it's gonna be then I hope he kills you," Kina says flying off.

Trunks sighs and turns to Pan.

"Trunks…" she says

"Yes Pan," he says grabbing her hands

She smiles a little and then frowns when she feels Vegeta's eyes on her. She pushes him away just as he's about to kiss her.

"He's not joking you know, he'll kill you I've never seen him so serious before," Pan says

"I'll take a chance," Trunks says before reclaiming her lips with his.

Pan frowns and slaps him before Vegeta can blast him.

"Trunks I'm serious he'll kill you!!" She growls

"I know I just wanted to see what you'd do, but now I'm certain, you like him don't you Pan?" He says

Pan stares at him in shock.

"Oh come on Pan it's written all over your face," Trunks says

Pan blushes and turns away.

"See you're doing that thing you used to do whenever I was right," Trunks says smiling

Pan blushes even more, on top the hill Vegeta hears them and blushes a little before smiling and flying off.

"But Pan you do realize I won't give up so easily," He say grabbing her arm and giving her a quick peck.

Pan blushes and takes off flying after Vegeta.

Finally chapter 9 is finished I really do hope you like it I worked really hard on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 -F- -A- -T- -E-†

Chapter 10 -F- -A- -T- -E-†

Last time:

"_But Pan you do realize I won't give up so easily," He say grabbing her arm and giving her a quick peck._

_Pan blushes and takes off flying after Vegeta._

۞Ξ€

Pan leaves Trunks standing below her as she flies away. He looks up at her and grins as the wind blows her back a little. Then a serious look comes across his face and he sits down to think. (_Hmm what am I going to do about Pan, I really want her to love me too, that kiss was a symbol that she must have liked me at one time as well, I've got to find out what I can do to rekindle that love and make her mine again) _Trunks smirks as an idea enters his mind then frowns when he thinks of the outcomes (_Well I can't do that he'll kill me) _He thinks and looks up at the sky, he watches the clouds pass over and sighs leaning back onto the boulder behind him. (_Oh well I guess I'll think of something). _

Pan lands back at the palace and runs to catch up with Vegeta. As Vegeta turns the corner he turns around and grabs Pan as she tires to come to an abrupt halt.

"Whoa there, what's you're hurry?" He ask

"I was trying to catch up with you," she says

"Why?" he ask

"Well you see I wanted to check and see how Raditz is doing," she says

Vegeta gets visibly red.

"Why do you want to see that worthless piece of sh-"Vegeta starts to say

"Oh come on Vegeta is such language really necessary?" A female voice ask from the shadows

Pan turns along with Vegeta and they watch as a girl with shoulder length blue hair, green eyes and a wicked figure walks out.

"What the hell are you doing here I thought my father sent you on a mission to some very far off world," Vegeta says

"Well I never expected you to be this cold to me, I was gone on that mission but now I'm back beside I wanted to see me competition," she says winking at him

Vegeta blushes and growls; the girl smiles and turns to look at Pan standing there.

"Well now is this her? Hey she's kinda cute no wonder you li-"Vegeta clamps his hand down on her mouth before she can continue.

"Now Vegeta there will be plenty of time for that later on," She says

Vegeta blushes and watches in horror as she proceeds to poke and prod Pan. Pan looks at her in shock as she slips her hand under her and cups her breast.

"My you really picked one this time Vegeta she's almost as big as I am," she says

"Hey would you stop treating me like I'm not even here," Pan yells

"Sagura! Stop that at once leave her alone would you she's not really all there today after all she's been through it's a wonder she can even get out of bed," he says

"Would you both stop talking about me like I'm some poor helpless little girl," Pan yells

They both stop yelling at each other and turn to her. The girl smiles a little and bows,

"It's nice to meet you Katakana-san I hope that you and Prince Vegeta live a long a healthy life together," Sagura says bowing

Vegeta blushes beet red as she runs off and Pan turns to him.

"Vegeta what does Katakana mean?" she ask

"it doesn't mean anything," he say turning away"Come on lets go,"

"Huh go where?" she asks

"Oh you don't wanna go see Raditz I'm fine with that, I'm sure we could find something better to do with our free time," he say pulling her close to him

Pan blushes and pulls away "what are we waiting for lets go,"

Vegeta smiles and leads the way down the hall towards the medical room. When they reach the door Vegeta stops and turns to look at her. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Yes keep that smile on you're face because after this you owe me big time," He says grinning down at her

Pan look shocked but then shrugs "Ok then fine," she says

Vegeta is about to question her reasons but thinks better and follows her into the room.

Lief looks up as the lock on the door to the medical room beeps. Pan walks in and he jumps up to hug her.

"Hey Pan long time no see," he says hugging her he glances up and lets her go fast.

"H-hi P-prince Vegeta," he stutters and bows.

Vegeta smirks and nods then his eyes grow dark as he sees Pan rush over to Raditz's side.

"Raditz?" Pan ask

He opens his eyes and looks up at her.

"Ah Pan you came to see me," he says

"Yes of course I did I had heard that you had woken up so I can to see how you were fairing," she says

"Hmm how kind of you, tell me is that son of a bitch still around?" He ask

"You called?" Vegeta ask coming into view.

Raditz gets visibly pale, and turns away from them.

"I'm not feeling well Pan maybe you should come back later, without the little _Prince,_" He says

Vegeta growls and makes a move to grab him, but Pan grabs his arm.

"Yes I'll come back later on tonight ok," she whispers to him.

"Goodbye Raditz," she says pulling Vegeta out of the room.

Once they are out of the room Pan turns on him.

"Vegeta what are you thinking, Raditz is still hurt," she yells

"Saiyjains heal faster than normal people," he says

"That's no excuse," Pan says

"You know the way you take up for him you'd think that you had feelings for him," Vegeta says

Pan looks up at him in shock.

"Well that's what I think anyways, it's not like my opinion matters anymore," Vegeta says and turns to walk back to his room.

Pan looks after him and slides down to the floor, burying her head him her arms.

"Now, now what's wrong with our little Katakana-san?" Sagura ask looking down at her.

Pan looks up and frowns.

"Oh it's you," she says

"Aww why so cold, we've never really been properly introduced," Sagura says

"……"

"Oh come now lets talk I want to know everything that's happened since you meet my little prince," Sagura says

"….why don't you go ask your little prince instead of bothering me," Pan snaps

"O-oh my we've got a fighter," she says

Pan gets up and starts to walk away

"Now, now hold on I just wanna talk is all, let's see I'll buy you a drink," Sagura says

"Humph fine lets go," Pan says flying up into the air.

Sagura smiles and flies after her. Vegeta looks out the window and sees them flying away and frowns.

"Oh no!" he says and starts after them.

Sagura walks Pan into a bar called "When the S#t hits the fan" and they sit down at the bar.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies?" the bartender ask

"I'll have a Wiggle Worm and my friend here will have a Paralyzer," Sagura says

"Hard day today?" he ask

"No, we're just celebrating a momentous occasion," she says and turns to Pan

"So are you gonna tell me how you met Prince Vegeta?" she ask

"Uh can I ask why you want to know?" Pan ask

"No but you can answer the question," Sagura says

Pan sighs and sips her drink,

"Well first I was planning an attack on an enemy provisions truck and we were set up, we staked out the planned route and when we were finally ready to carry out our plan, Vegeta and his bald friend came out of nowhere and killed all my comrades, then he kidnapped me and brought me here," Pan says

"Hmm that's a very fascinating story," Sagura says sipping her drink

Pan turns to look at her and sees her flirting with the bartender,

"Hey you weren't even listening!!" Pan yells

"Hey now calm down everythings gonna be fine I was listening don't worry I'll make sure vege-san pays for kidnapping you," Sagura says

Pan glares at her for a while before going back to her drink. Sagura peeks at Pan out the corner of her eye and sees a sad look come across her face.

"Hey Pan we came here to have fun, and what better way to have fun than to drink until the moon rises," Sagura says

Pan gives her a weird look but gulps down her drink anyways. The bartender slides another drink her way and Pan ask for a straw.

"But anyway Pan have you ever seen a full moon at night?" Sagura ask

"What other time is there to see them?" Pan ask

Sagura laughs and winks at the bartender before slipping him her number which happens to be the number of King Vegeta's guest room.

"Well to answer you're question, I have seen the full moon a long time ago…but"

_("Hey Pan! Look at that isn't it beautiful?" Trunks ask pointing up to the moon._

_Pan looks up and her eyes lock on the moon. Her breath catches and she starts breathing hard._

"_Pan are you ok," Trunks ask_

_Pan's eyes dilate and she blacks out.) _

"But I don't remember what happened after that, I woke up and I was back underground, Trunks was with me but he never told me what happened after I blacked out," Pan says

Sagura gulps down her drink and stands.

"Well Pan you can stop you're wondering because I'm gonna tell you, better yet I'm gonna show you what happened," She says

Pam feels a cold wind across her back and a hand on her shoulder.

"You will do no such thing!" Vegeta says

Pan looks up at him and sees a look of calm anger on his face.

"So this was your plan, to get Pan drunk and then transform her, what for!? What do you have to gain from doing that?" Vegeta ask

"Aww Vege-chan I just wanted to see if she'd ever transformed before," Sagura says

"You know what happens to people who've never really learned to control their "wild" side" Vegeta says

Sagura snickers and Pan blushes.

"What are you laughing for and why are you blushing?" Vegeta ask

"You said "wild" side," Sagura says

"What! No, not like that you know what I meant," Vegeta says

Sagura smirks and turns to Pan.

"You see what Vege-chan is thinking about all ready and you're not even his Katakana-san yet." Sagura says

"Huh what's a Katakana?" Pan ask

"Uh it's nothing lets go back home, you remember you owe me for allowing you to visit that impertinent little shit," Vegeta says

"Oh yeah about that I'm tired maybe later," Pan says and runs outside she jumps into the air and takes off for the palace.

Vegeta turns to Sagura and steps up to her.

"Sagura if anything goes wrong with Pan I'm holding you responsible," He growls

"Oh Vege-chan I would never thank of doing that," she says smiling

Vegeta stares her down and when she doesn't blink he nods and flies off, leaving her sitting with the bartender.

Sagura stares after him and notices how quiet it's gotten.

"Well don't just stand there, the next rounds on me," she exclaims

Vegeta hears cheers behind him as he flies away and glances back.

Back at the palace Pan slides into bed and pulls the blanket over her head. Just as she's drifting off to sleep the covers and yanked roughly off of her.

"Aw, Vege-chan I wanted to sleep!" she yells

Vegeta grins down at her from his kneeled position on top of her, and leans down to whisper something in her ear. Pans eyes widen.

"Only Five seconds…. But that's not right!!" Pan yells

Vegeta holds up four fingers and then three.

Pan jumps out the bed and runs into the hallway leaving Vegeta with two fingers in the air.

"Vegeta this isn't fair it's cold," Pan says (_You could've at least let me put on some clothes) _she mumbles.

Vegeta watches Pan hug her sheet around her and huddle against the wind. He licks his lips and grins watching her take cautious looks around.

Pan hears a twig snap and spins to see Vegeta step out of the shadows bare-chested. Her heart thumps in fear and partially in interest as he leans against a crumbling statue, his eyes traveling down her body and smiling as he realizes just how cold she is. Pan shivers as she recognizes the familiar look of lust in his eyes and backs up her back hitting the cold stone of a crumbling wall.

"V-Vege-chan what are you gonna do?" she stutters

Vegeta grins in response and leaps at her. Pan rolls at the last second and he slams into the wall behind her. Pan giggles and pokes at his unmoving body.

"Vege-chan you're really getting into this game aren't you?" she ask

He growls in response and grabs for her again. Pan leaps away lightly and lands on a tree stump holding up Vegeta's last boot as a trophy for their game of hide-n-go seek. (A/NGotcha)

"Damn you're too good at this," Vegeta says rubbing his head for the twentieth time.

Pan laughs and spins around the sheet flying outward from her body.

"Aw come on Vege-chan don't tell me you're giving up all ready, I know you're perverted side doesn't want to give up the chance to see what's under this sheet of better yet what's not under this sheet," she giggles.

Vegeta blushes a little and watches as the sheet moves a little higher up. The hairs rise on his neck and he feels a hot sensation creeping into his blood.

"Pan..." he says

"Yes Vege-chan?" Pan ask

"You really shouldn't tease so much," he says disappearing.

Pan looks around for him and feels warm breath on her neck.

"I win," He says before snatching the sheet away

Pan feels the cold air blow across her now naked body and covers her self up.

Vegeta grins and pulls her into a hug.

"You little cheater," he snarls

Pan smirks and drops her hands underneath she's wearing a small but reveling bikini.

"Well I wouldn't want to spoil all the fun no would I," she says

"This is fun? As disappointed as I am, I can say that I'm not that disappointed," he says grinning

Pan pulls away and turns to him smiling.

"Well now that that's over I can get back to sleep right?" she ask

"Just one more second," Vegeta says

"You pervert! I was just kidding before when I said it but now I'm serious," she yells and flies off.

Vegeta grins and sighs looking up to the moon. _(I wonder how Pan will react when she finds out I took her bracelet) _

Later he hears Pans screams pierce the air and smirks.

۞Ξ€


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11 -F- -A- -T- -E-†

(A/N) I do not own any of the characters of Dragon Ball Z. I f I did this is how it would go.

Pan steps out of the shower after rinsing the last of Vegeta's scent off her body, and pulls on a night gown. She slips out of Vegeta's room and runs off towards the medic ward letting the door close softly behind her.

Vegeta turns on the light after watching her slip out and sighs.

"What is wrong Prince Vegeta?" Gohan ask stepping out of the shadows

"Gohan… follow her and keep her out of trouble," He says

"Yes my Lord," Gohan says bowing back into the shadows

Pan slips inside Raditz's room and creeps over to his bedside.

"Hey Pan you came back! I didn't think you would after today," he laughs

"I said I would come back didn't I, You're a really good friend I have to make sure they're treating you right," She says

"Ha ha if it wasn't for you telling them to feed me, they would've let me starve like Vegeta asked them to," he laughs

Pan laughs and they continue talking about her day and a certain female who keeps bothering her and random times and calling her Katakana. Raditz stops laughing,

"Did you say Katakana?" he ask

"Yes, what does that mean?" She ask

Raditz frowns and stares out the window at the half moon.

"It doesn't mean anything," he says turning back to her.

Pan raises an eyebrow and shrugs.

"Well that's the same answer everyone else gave me, so I guess I can't really trust any of my so called friends," Pan says standing

"What you're going to leave!" Raditz gasp

"Yeah why not?" Pan ask

"Aw but you just got here I haven't even had any time to put my "helpless Saiyjain in need of a healing kiss act" into motion yet," Raditz complains

Pam smiles and starts laughing she sits back down.

"Ok then go," she says

"Ok, cough Pan please I'm dying, my poor brother will be left all alone in this cruel world, if you would just give me one small kiss I believe I will be healed, just one small kiss from you're lovely cherry lips will heal me I just know it and then, cough I'll be able to care for my brother until he is old enough to care for himself," Here Raditz gasp for air and cough pathetically.

"Hmm that was pretty intense Raditz," Pan says

"You think so?" he ask

"Yeah," She says

"Well can I get a kiss or not," He ask

"I guess but just a small one to heal you're ailing body," she says

Pan stands and leans down to give him a kiss. When they're lips touch Raditz gasp and kisses her back sliding his hand up her back and pulling her closer. Pan feels his lips part a little and his tongue dart out to taste her lips. He sits up and pulls her into his lap deepening the kiss until Pan is panting. Raditz opens his eyes and sees Pan's head is thrown back and her neck is bared for him. He licks his lips and starts kissing her neck earning a moan from her.

"Raditz I said just a small kiss," she pants

He chuckles and scraps his teeth along her neck she gasp and digs her nails into his back causing him to slip and cut her a little. Pan jerks out of her trance and pulls away.

"What the, I'm bleeding!" she gasps

She looks up at Raditz and sees his eyes are completely Green.

"Raditz are you ok?" Pan ask

He answers with a growl and pulls her back to him in a forceful kiss.

"Raditz you're hurting me," she says pushing him as best as she can.

Raditz flips her under him and grinds down on her causing her to still under him.

"Raditz wake up stop!" she yells

He smiles and runs his hand down her cheek and forces her head to the side so he can reach her neck.

"I do believe the young lady said stop," Gohan says pulling Raditz from Pan.

Pan sighs in relief and stares up at Gohan holding an unconscious Raditz at arms length.

"You know it's you're fault this happened you should stay away from hm when he's so weak, it's harder to control ourselves when we're weakest," He says

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Pan says

Gohan looks at her and frowns.

"Humph…. let's go," he says dropping Raditz back into the bed.

Vegeta's sipping coffee and waiting for them when they get back.

"Well I see you two made it back in one piece," he says smirking

"Vegeta, I have to ask you something," Gohan says

"What?" he ask

"Who is that girl," Gohan ask

"Oh you mean Pan well Gohan she…….. Is your daughter," Vegeta states simply.

Gohan stands there with his mouth open and stumbles back a little before regaining his composure.

"What do you mean? How?" He ask

"Well Gohan when A man loves a woman, well actually it doesn't have to be love more like lust, but anyways sometimes they want to express they're love in a more sexual way," Vegeta says grinning broadly now.

"W-wait . I know how it happens believe me I've avoided spawning women attracters like myself for a long time, what I mean is, How old is that girl anyways?" he ask

"Hey Pan come in here Gohan would like to ask you a few questions," Vegeta ask.

Pan walks in and sits down on the arm of the chair Vegeta is sitting in and stares at Gohan.

"Yes?" Pan ask

"Uh how old are you?" Gohan ask

"I'm 18 I'll be 19 next year around spring time," she says

"Oh, My , God, 18!! Do you know what that means?" Gohan ask Vegeta

"Hmm yes I do," he says

"You're my……My daughter," Gohan says.

"Huh, you're daughter?" Pan ask

"Yeah, about 18 years ago I came to this Planet on a mission and I met this non-Saiyjain girl and well you were made, I had no idea," Gohan says

"Wait a sec how old are you?" Pan ask

"I'm 33," Gohan says

"That means you were 15 when you got my mother pregnant" Pan yells

"Gohan you dog," Vegeta says grinning

"I guess I had less experience back then," he says rubbing his head.

"Are all of you guys so irresponsible?" Pan ask

"No the Prince here hasn't had any kids yet so I guess we could follow his example," Gohan says and cracks up towards the end.

Vegeta hits him in the back of the head.

"Silence you idiot, I happen to think before I leap, I'm just waiting until Pa….uh until the person I'm meant to be with comes along," he says glancing at Pan.

"Hmm the person you're meant to be with….. OOH I see well let me leave you and My little Katakana alone for now," He says and walks out.

Pan looks over at Vegeta and smirks a little. He frowns.

"What?" he ask

"Oh nothing I just never knew you were such a sap," she says smirking

"What do you mean a sap, it's being considerate for women," he says

"saaaap" Pan says

Vegeta tackles her and glares at her.

"Take it back," he says

"But it's true, I shall not tell a lie," she says placing her hand over her heart.

Vegeta growls and Gohan hears opening the door.

"Hey get off my daughter fiend, I mean Sir," Gohan says

Vegeta gets to his feet and pulls Pan up after him.

"But then again she is the fruit of my loins so maybe she takes after me in the ways of dealing with the opposite sex, Prince Vegeta do not touch my daughter," Gohan growls

Vegeta smirks and runs his hands down her side. Gohan growls and starts towards him.

"I said do not touch her," he repeats.

"Is that an order," Vegeta ask

"Yes it is," Gohan says

"You can not order a Prince around especially if you work under him and you're in his house," Vegeta says

"Oh I forgot about that, well continue on but please don't hurt my little girl," Gohan says getting weepy.

"You're so mean to do that to him," Pan says

"Not so much of a sap now am I?" Vegeta ask

"Yeah right you're still a sap," Pan says

Vegeta starts tickling her until she screams.

"You could at least marry her first," Gohan yells through the door

Vegeta wakes up the next morning and walks into the bathing room. He dives under the water and doesn't notice Pan sitting on the other side of the pool washing. Pan hears the splash and looks around for its source. She wraps the towel around her, moves to the farthest edge of the pool away from the entrance and pulls out her diary. (_Dear Diary, it's me again it's been a awhile since I wrote in you hasn't it, well things have really changed around here, for one thing Vegeta- that's the prince- is actually a pretty nice person, I mean yeah he's almost forced me into mating with him but so has this other guy Raditz- that's one of Vegeta's guards- But it's not his fault, my father says that it's because I take after him although not willingly, Yes Dear Diary my father is a womanizer and so he thinks that men are fated to try and sleep with me, how silly is that?, Oh yeah I haven't even told you about my father. My father's name is Gohan he came to this planet and got my mother pregnant when he was 15, talk about starting early! Well he's got spiky black hair and purplish black kind of eyes, yeah I just described half of the race but what ever, the fact of the matter is that he's my father and that's all that matters. Now back to Vegeta he's turned out to be a lady's man himself, there's this one woman(skank) who is always throwing herself all over him and he doesn't seem to mind her name is Sagura, sure she's got a small waist and big boobs but he doesn't have to stare so much it makes me feel bad, __like I can't compete,__ but then when we get alone it's like I can feel him staring at me, and when I look up he looks away really fast, yesterday he said something really weird "(_"Silence you idiot, I happen to think before I leap, I'm just waiting until Pa….uh until the person I'm meant to be with comes along,") _I wonder if he was about to say my name, or maybe it's just wistful thinking, I'll bet you're thinking man Pan actually worried about what a man thinks about her, I never thought I'd live to see the day. Hey wait did I just call Vegeta a man!! Ha ha ha ha! Well I gotta go I feel like someone's watching me,) _

"Well you have very good intuition," Vegeta says from behind her.

Pan jumps up and spins around to face him.

"You were reading over my shoulder?" Pan ask

"Well only for the part where you called Sagura a skank and the last part, and also about you being jealous," he grins

"I am not jealous!" Pan yells and slams her book shut.

"Hey I'm just stating the facts," He says

Pan blushes really red and turns her back on him.

"Hey where are you going?" He ask

"Away from you, I thought I could trust that you wouldn't read my things," she says slamming the door behind her.

"Geez, she's been acting weird ever since Sagura came here," he says" hmm so that's it I've got to get rid of Sagura"

Pan lies across her bed and sighs hearing Vegeta run out the room.

"Why's he got to be such a jerk?" she asks aloud.

Pan lies back on the pillows surrounding her and falls asleep.

"Hey Pan what are you doing sleeping all the way out here? Don't you know it's dangerous," a voice says out of the blurry background.

"well the ground is softer than the rocks," she murmurs and sits up rubbing her eyes.

Pan looks around and notices Vegeta under the shade of a tree leaning against it.

"Why do you always lean?" Pan ask

"For the effect," Vegeta says

"Well it's not working," Pan says

Vegeta laughs and steps out from under the shade of the tree. Pan gasp as the sunlight gleams off his naked torso and his eyes smile at her expression.

"So you ready to finish this lot for me?" he ask smiling

"Huh what lot?" Pan ask

Vegeta raises an eyebrow and turns to gesture towards the field behind him.

"What you expect me to help you plow that whole field?" Pan ask

"Not unless there's another field you're thinking of letting me plow," he says smiling

Pan frowns and when he turns away grinning she blushes with realization.

"Oh My God!! Could he be talking about something else?" she wonders to herself.

"well instead of sitting there you could at least get some water for me." He says smiling

"Oh I'm s-sorry" she says scrambling to her feet.

Pan runs over to the bucket of water and lifts it up to carry it over to him. As she's waiting for him to finish the field. Pan notices sweat rolling down his chest and gulps as he wipes sweat from his brow his muscles ripple as he does and Pan swoons a little but catches her self.

"What the hecks wrong with me, I mean yeah Vegeta is looking pretty hot but so what it's not like I like him," Pan says

"Ha ha what are you thinking about so hard?" Vegeta ask

Pan stands so fast they hit heads and fall back down.

"Ow," Vegeta says holding his head

"Oh I'm sorry," she says scrambling to check his forehead.

She moves his hands and sees a small lump rising on his head.

"You're heads as hard as a rock," he says

"Well so is yours," she argues back.

Vegeta smirks and turns his head to look in the pail of water at his small but growing lump.

Pan rubs her head and notices a drop of sweat hanging on Vegeta's chin. She watches as it trembles and then falls down to his chest making a wet trail as it rolls over all the bumps and curves on his chest before rolling over his eight pack until its rolling into the beginnings of bush peeking just above his waist line. Pan feels a heat rush to her stomach and starts to blush.

"Hey do you like what you see?" He ask

Pan stops her self from nodding and looks away flushed.

"I wasn't looking," Pan says

"Right, that sweat drop was getting pretty cold by the time it reached my abs," he says matter of factly.

Pan blushes and looks back at him he's looking at her smiling a little.

"Wh-why are you teasing me?" she ask

"I enjoy it you're always so cute when you blush," he says moving closer to her.

Pan blushes and covers her face. She hears him laugh and opens her eyes to find him only a few inches away from her face. He grabs her hands and pulls her to him kissing her on the lips. Pan gasp and he grins sliding his hand down her side to her legs.

"V-vegeta," she gasps

"Yes?" he ask rubbing her legs he slips his hand under her and cups her butt pulling her to him as he grinds down on her.

Pan gasp and wraps her arms around his neck puling him closer. Vegeta grins and kisses her again lifting her dress and removing her underwear as he unzips his pants. Pan feels the cold air on her body and opens her eyes to see Vegeta kneeling over her naked and hard. He grins as her eyes widen and kisses her again until her clothes are lying on the ground next to his.

"Pan are you ready," He ask

Pan opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Um Yeah," she says

He smiles and kisses her again before entering her. Pan gasp in pain and tightens her legs around his waist to hold him still as his beast starts to take over.

Outside the room Vegeta stops and listens when he hears Pan moaning in her sleep. Just as he's about o leave thinking it's a nightmare Pan moans his name very loudly over and over. Vegeta blushes a little and then grins as he thinks of what she's dreaming about.

"Man I'm good she even dreams about me," he says

"Yeah right I could go wake her up you know," Gohan says from the shadows

"And ruin a perfectly good dream?" Vegeta says going into his room

"Feh perfectly good dream my ass," Gohan says and leaves as Pan moans again.

۞Ξ€

Lol well that chapter went by fast can you believe it only took me an hour to type. And without thinking about it either.

Thank for all the reviews.

My brother says my story isn't realistic what he doesn't get is that's it's a fanfic but his opinions don't matter. Lol

Hey in the next chapter there's going to be a ball that Pan's invited to in the Castle. This is basically the story line. It's to help me remember what to write hopefully I don't forget.

Pan wakes up and is embarrassed about the dream and acts dif around Vegeta

Pan has to get ready for the ball but doesn't want to go because Vegeta will be there

At the ball Pan's the hottest thing there and all of the prices want to dance with her /sleep with her.

Vegeta's arch rival I need a name here because I can't think of someone on dbz to put here he has to have hair and look ok or he doesn't have to look to bad oh I know Broly Huh what do ya think?

This is gonna be good, Don't miss the next exciting episode of Endless Beginnings. The next chapter should be up maybe by Saturday night or Sunday night

I have writers' diarrhea at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 -F- -A- -T- -E-†

Chapter 12 -F- -A- -T- -E-†

A/N I do not own any of these people sigh oh wait I do own season 1-5 of DBZ and some movies lol. Does that count?

Pan wakes up and looks around at her room. The covers are strewn all over the floor and one of her overly huge pillows is between her legs. Pan blushes and moves the pillows before climbing out of bed. As she is taking a bath Pan hears a splash and peeks out to see Vegeta coming out of the water naked. She pulls back behind the rock and blushes beet red.

"Oh My God, why is Vegeta standing there like that?" she thinks to herself.

"Hey Pan are you in here?" he calls

"Um, y-yeah I'm right behind these rocks don't you dare come over," she yells

"But I'm already here you gonna turn me back now," he says into her ear.

Pan jumps about 10 feet in the air and Vegeta stays below and enjoys the view.

"Hey Pan I meant to tell you there's gonna be a ball tomorrow night it'll last for about 2 days ," he says

"And why are you telling me this?" Pan ask

"Well because you're invited, as my guest, it's in honor of my turning 20," he mumbles the last part.

"What I didn't know you had birthday parties!" Pan says.

"Well yeah I do but not anymore because I'm getting to old for this kids stuff," Vegeta says

Pan smirks and catches a water droplet running down his chest. She blinks and looks up at his face just as he catches her.

"You like what you see," He ask

Pan blushes and jumps out of the pool to go change.

"Hmm I wonder what I said," He says aloud

"You're stupid," Gohan says

"Be glad you are her father or you would have very big troubles remember that," He says getting out.

Pan changes into a pair of black jeans with a red lacey tank top and some red boots to go into town. On her way out she runs into Sagura.

"Why hello there Katakana-san," Sagura says

Pan frowns and walks away.

"Hey now hold up you're just like Vege-san giving me the cold shoulder, you should hang around with me today, it'll get some of the bad Vege-chan karma off of you," she says

Pan blushes when she says that and walks faster.

"Hey now what did I say, did Vege-chan touch you?"

"NO!" Pan yells

"Oh then you had a dream about him didn't you?" Sagura ask

"How did you know that?" Pan ask

"Oh well I know these things are you going to the ball tomorrow night?" Sagura ask

"No," Pan answers

"Why not?" Sagura ask

"Because Vegeta will be there," Pan says

"So that's dumb so will a lot of other princes you can have your pick once I get done with you," Sagura says dragging her towards town.

"But I don't want my pick I don't want to go," Pan yells

"you will, besides by flirting with the other princes you'll make Vege-chan jealous," Sagura says

Pan stops and looks up at the sky.

"Hmmmm………….. Ok!" she says following her out the gates.

"Here go try this on now," Sagura commands tossing yet another dress in Pan's direction.

Pan snatches the dress out of the air and goes back into the dressing room to try it on. A few minuets later Pan walks out wearing the dress. A low cut very short red halter top type of dress.

"Uh Sagura are you sure this one's ok to wear for the ball?" Pan ask

"No but I like it you can wear it on you and Vege-chan's Ummm first date," She says catching herself fast.

"Yeah right I'm not going on a date with Vegeta," Pan says

"You never know, here lets try the next store," She says going to pay for some stuff she picked out.

Pan sighs and follows her into the next store where a sales lady walks up to them and after hearing what Sagura wants takes them over to a section of the store where most of the ball gowns are.

"Well first we have to find a color that will best suit your complexion." She says

"Well I like blue," Pan says quietly

"I know how about pink," The saleslady says

"What no way in hell I hate pink," Pan yells

"Oh come on Pan pink will look nice on you," Sagura says

"Yeah and if you want me to kill every single person in this store then go ahead," Pan snarls

"Well then we do have this nice black dress, it's sure to look nice with a pair of red pumps," the saleslady says.

Pan looks up at the dress and frowns.

"No, then we have this new dress that came in , I'll go get it for you just wait right here," she says

Pan turns to Sagura and sighs,

"Are you sure this will work I mean this is really getting tiring," She complains

"Yes you want Vegeta to get jealous right? Well then you gotta knock 'em dead with this dress," She says

Pan sighs and waits leaning against a mirror for the saleslady to get back.

"Well here it is it's one of the new dresses that have come in today," She says

Pan looks up at the dress she's carrying in and gasp.

"Wow that's pretty," She says walking over to it.

The light streams in through the window and alights on the glimmering blood red dress. Pan grabs it and rushes into the dressing room to try it on. When she comes out later Sagura gasp and runs over to her to smooth out some of the wrinkles in the dress.

"Pan it's gorgeous," Sagura says

"Really?" Pan ask spinning around.

"Yeah just wait until Vege-chan gets a look at you in that," She says smiling.

Pan blushes and turns around to look at her self in the mirror. The dress is strapless with glimmering diamonds outlining the bust line. They spill down her midsection and outline the split coming from the top of her hips to the end of the mini-train.

"You're right this dress is perfect how much?" Pan ask

"Well the total is about 110,000," she says

"Whoa that's pretty expensive for my budget," Sagura says

Pan looks crestfallen and that gives Sagura an idea.

"I know, hey send the bill to King Vegeta ok," She says

"Are you sure Sagura I mean it's pretty expensive?" Pan ask

"Come on Pan, King Vegeta is a good guy he won't mind spending a little money if it's on you," She says

"Oh yeah he did give me his ring for stuff like this," Pan says showing it to the saleslady.

"Oh all right then would you like us to mail it to you or would you like to take it right now?" She ask

"I'll carry it," Pan says

"That's fine," she says and sends it to get wrapped.

"Hey Sagura I want to go look at some other things while I'm here ok?" she says

"Ok do you need my help?" she ask

"No" Pan says and goes off to the underwear section.

A little later Pan pays for the stuff she picked out and they leave with the dress.

"Hey Pan how about we get something to eat it's almost dinner time anyways," Sagura says

"Ok it's my treat," Pan says

"In that case let's go to this place," Sagura says

"Why this place?" Pan ask

"Well because I've never been here before," Sagura says

Pan laughs and they walk in, everyone stops talking and looks at them.

"Uh Sagura this seems like a pretty high end place," Pan says

"And?" She says

"We're not really dressed for the occasion," Pan states

"……. Oh well we came here to eat that's a good enough reason," Sagura says smiling down at her.

Pan grins and they sit down in a booth.

Vegeta's sprawled across the throne when King Vegeta walks in.

"Getting used to the feel of it?" He ask

Vegeta lifts his head and peeks at him from his half closed lids.

"No I'm trying to get away from all the preparation noises," he says

King Vegeta chuckles and leans against the throne.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" King Vegeta ask

"Do I have a choice?" Vegeta ask

"No you don't but it won't be to dull, you did ask Pan to come didn't you?" He ask

"Yeah I did and she laughed when I told her what it was for," He says covering his eyes.

"Well no need to worry you'll have plenty of pretty princesses to dance with," King Vegeta says

"Feh I don't care about them, I just wish it didn't have to happen," He says to himself.

"Hey it's pretty late is Pan back in yet?" King Vegeta ask

"No I'll bet she's out with Sagura again," He answers

"Oh well then she should be having fun instead of being locked up in this place all day, believe me I know how it is," He says holding his head.

Vegeta laughs and gets up off the throne to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" King Vegeta ask

"I know you hear them they'll find me if I stay in one place to long," Vegeta says

"Oh all right go then leave me to fend them off all alone," he says sitting down on the throne.

Vegeta disappears just as the tailors burst in carrying measuring tape and material. King Vegeta laughs and closes his eyes.

Pan gets in at about 2 the next morning and collapses on the bed groaning. After what seems like only a few short minutes Vegeta knocks on her door.

"Hey Pan are you in there open up I have to ask you something," he yells

"Aww Vegeta go away I had a long night can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Pan ask

"That sounds like a personal problem," Vegeta says

Vegeta waits outside the door and after a few seconds Pan opens the door and looks out.

"What" Pan ask

"I was just telling you that the guest will be arriving in a few hours," he says

"Why should that matter to me?" Pan ask

"Well because Father wants you to be there to help greet them," Vegeta says.

"What why?" Pan complains.

"Father says that he wants to quote "show off he most beautiful friend" unquote," He says smirking

"Well then since he put it that way I guess I have to go, but later I'll be there so don't mess with me anymore," Pan says slamming the door in his face.

"Hey Pan I said they'll be here in a few hours," Vegeta says

"I said I'd be there so leave me alone," Pan says

Vegeta sighs and leaves closing the door behind him.

Back in the throne room King Vegeta watches Vegeta come back alone.

"Well what did she say?" He ask

"She said she'd be there," He says sitting down on the throne again.

"………….. are you sure she'll be there," King Vegeta ask a little while later.

"Yes Father," Vegeta growls

"Don't growl at me Vegeta, I was just asking," he says

Vegeta sighs and looks out over the horizon to see if he sees any early comers peering over the hills.

Five Hours Later:

"Where is she?" King Vegeta asks nervously as the horn sounds for yet another time.

"She said she'd be here," Vegeta says staring to get a little nervous himself.

"Maybe you should go get her," King Vegeta says

"Father be patient," Vegeta growls

"I thought I said not to growl at me," King Vegeta says

"Man I'm a little late and the two of you are at each others throats in no time," Pan says from behind them.

"Pan! You came I'm so grateful," King Vegeta says jumping up to hug her.

Pan smiles and stands next to him as the guest are showed in. While King Vegeta greets all of the other rulers of certain worlds in the universe Vegeta glances over at Pan every now and then. (_Hmm I've never seen Pan so dressed up before, that's actually a pretty nice dress she has on)._ Pan looks over at him and smiles catching him off guard.

"Well King Vegeta who is this lovely young lady?" A man ask

"Well King Cold this is Pan she's a Friend of Vegeta's she's been staying here for the past month," King Vegeta says

"Hmm so she's not the Princes betrothed?" King Cold ask

"Well no she's not," King Vegeta says

"Really such a lovely young lady will make someone young or old very happy," He says smiling "How would you like to marry King Pan? I can promise I'd make you very happy,"

Pan blushes and smiles at him.

"I'm sure you would but I'm sorry I'm really not ready to get married right now," She says

"Oh well that's to bad I'll ask again later maybe you'll have changed your mind by then?" He ask

"We'll see," Pan says smiling

King Cold walks away but not before casting another look at her over his shoulder. As he does he notices Prince Vegeta glaring at him.

"Hmm very interesting," He mutters to himself.

"See I knew Pan would help me make a good impression on our guest," King Vegeta says later that night when everyone has arrived.

Vegeta glares at him and sits down.

"Now what's wrong?" King Vegeta ask

"Everyone there was looking at her like she was some piece of meat and you allowed it," Vegeta says

"Come now Vegeta, it couldn't be helped Pan looked rather nice in that dress don't you think?" He ask

"Huh? Well she did look nice but it's still no excuse," Vegeta yells

King Vegeta holds his head and listens to his son rant and rave on before he announces that he's going to bed.

Pan changes into a long night gown when she gets back into her room, and her stomach growls.

"Well I guess I should go down to the kitchen and she what the cooks have prepared," She says

As she walks down the hall she starts to hear laughter and music coming from the other end of the palace.

"I wonder what's going on at that end." Pan asks her self and heads down that way.

As she gets closer she starts to smell food coming from the direction she's going. She pulls back the curtain hanging in front of the entrance way of a room and gasp. Candles light the area surrounding a long banquet table of different foods.

"Wow this is great I'm starved," Pan sighs

"Well if it isn't little Pan please come join us," King Cold calls from the table.

Pan nods and walks in her night gown flowing around her in the small breeze. Everyone stops talking and watches her cross the room. Pan notices but sits down anyways.

"So Pan it looks like you're all ready for bed," King Cold says

Pan smiles and picks up a piece of meat.

"Yeah I got hungry so I came down here to see where all the food was I'll probably take some back to my room," She says

"Why stay here and eat with us, by the way these are my sons Freeza and Cooler," He says

Pan looks up and sees his two sons looking at her.

"Oh hi my names Pan I'm a friend of Vegeta's," She says holding out her hand

Cooler smiles and holds her hand kissing it. Freeza smiles at her and kisses it too. Pan blushes and goes back to eating. King Cold smiles and picks up a piece of meat.

Early the next morning Pan wakes up and walks past a huge bouquet of roses sitting on her dresser and goes to take a bath. When she comes back she gets dressed and walks out the room only to rush back in and glare at the roses sitting on her dresser.

"What are you doing there," she ask

"Who are you talking to Pan?" Vegeta ask looking into the room. He stops when he sees the roses and runs over to them to see who they are from.

"Damn him," He says and runs out the room.

Pan frowns and looks at the card attached to the roses.

From: King Cold

To: Pan. To a most beautiful woman, the most beautiful object in the universe, may your day be filled with beautiful thoughts.

LOVE KING COLD

Pan smiles and folds the card into her pocket before leaving.

"Hey Pan where are you going," Sagura ask coming up behind her.

"Father I need to speak with you," Vegeta says

"One second Vegeta," King Vegeta says speaking to one of his servants

"Father!" Vegeta shouts

"Yes Vegeta what is it?" King Vegeta ask

"Father King Cold sent roses to Pan this morning," He says

"Oh how nice of him, I'm sure she was happy," King Vegeta says

"FATHER!" Vegeta yells

"What Vegeta, Pan's very beautiful young lady of course men are going to send her flowers every now and then," He says

"Father I do not want other men sending flowers to Pan," Vegeta says

"Why not she isn't your woman," He says

"Ye…. Hmm you're right well I still don't like it," He says

"You know you could always announce that you and Pan are going to get married, that would always stop the advancements," He says

"What Father! What's wrong with you," Vegeta ask

"I'm just saying," King Vegeta says as the horn sounds again.

"I wonder who that could be." Vegeta ask him self

Vegeta growls and sits on the throne pouting.

"Well, well look at our little Prince pouting still, you should cheer up it's not every day you turn 20," a voice says from the doorway.

"It can't be," Vegeta says turning to look.

"Broly! Welcome it's been quite a long time since you've come to visit," King Vegeta says

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asks

"Well I was invited," Broly says smirking

"Hey Vege-chan what are you doing in here?" Pan asks walking in.

"And who is this lovely lady," Broly ask stopping her.

Pan looks up at Vegeta and sees him glaring at Broly.

"My name is Prince Broly, and yours' is?" He ask

"Pan," Pan says

"Enchanted," He says kissing her hand.

Vegeta sits there watching Pan blush and starts to growl.

"Now, now Vegeta it's ok I'm just meeting your friend here, it's not like I'm trying to take her from you," Broly says as Pan leaves.

"Broly do not touch her," Vegeta growls

"is that anyway to treat your guest Vegeta I thought the host was supposed to share his desserts," Broly says leaving.

Fin well how's you like it thanks for the reviews, I'm getting writers block glad I wrote that story line in the last chapter lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah I know you've all been waiting for the next chapter of "New Beginnings and all but the sad truth is *sigh* my computer has a virus and needs to be wiped which reminds me I'm at he library on the net trying to figure out how to do that so I can install a new program. Remember this do not download really new songs of they come with the Trojan virus Kay? I learned that the hard way blah, so yeah it has totally ruined my computer my games and everything *cry* except my fanfic and some pics and stuff cuz I saved them on my flash drive. Yay!! So yeah when I do get my computer back up if I'm not in school by that time you'll have the next chapter. Well laters and chow (sp?)


	14. the real chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N I do not own any of these people *sigh* oh wait I do own season 1-5 of the series DBZ and some movies lol. Does that count?

A half-asleep Vegeta jumps up after hearing a loud crash and rushes to Pan's room.

"Pan are you ok?" He yells bursting into her room.

Pan's standing there in one of her new undergarments, a red and black silk tank top with thong type underwear. With a puddle of water and shards of glass scattered on the floor in front of her.

"Oh no everything's fine Vege-chan, I was just trying to change the water for the flowers and well," Pan says motioning at the floor.

"Ok then, Hey don't!" Vegeta starts to say

"Ow," Pan hisses and starts hopping on one foot.

Vegeta hovers a little and scoops Pan up as she looses her balance, and places her on the bed. He lifts up her foot and starts looking at the bottom of her foot a few pieces of glass protrude from her foot and blood flows from their many entry points.

"Hmm Pan hold still so I can pull these out," Vegeta says cupping her foot in his hand.

"b-but it hurts," Pan cries

"Well if you move around to much it'll hurt even more," Vegeta says

Pan sniffs and closes her eyes as Vegeta pulls piece after piece out of her foot. After he's pulled the last piece Pan feels something warm and wet slide across the bottom of her foot and jerks away.

"Hey!" Pan yells

"What do you mean Hey? I'm trying to seal the cuts," Vegeta says

"By licking my foot?" Pan ask

"Yes don't you know anything abut yourself, Saiyjains can heal each others cuts with our tongues," he says

Pan looks at him strangely,

"What you think I'm lying?" Vegeta ask

"Yeah, how would I know with your weird urges and all," Pan says

"Believe me Pan if I wanted to lick your feet for any other reason I would have already done so," he says and gives her foot a lick to prove his point.

"You are disgusting," Pan states

"But your feet tastes good so I don't mind," He says smirking

"Ewwwwww you are disgusting!" Pan shrieks jumping up from the bed.

Vegeta laughs and goes back to his room to get dressed. Pan sits back down and examines the bottom of her foot.

"Hmm I wonder if that works if I do it?" she wonders aloud.

Vegeta walks down the hall with King Vegeta and Pan towards the dinning hall to eat breakfast with their guest.

"Pan you will be sitting between me and Vegeta and across from King Cold and Broly," King Vegeta says.

Pan nods but Vegeta stops and glares after his father.

"Vegeta you'd better hurry up, glaring at my back like that will only get your seat taken," he says winking at Pan.

Vegeta grumbles and they enter the dinning room, everyone inside stops talking and stand when they walk in. King Vegeta motions for everyone to sit down and the food is brought out.

"Well let me tell you what an honor it is to be seated across from such a beauty," King Cold says

Pan blushes and nods towards him.

"I take it you received your roses?" He ask

"Yes they are very lovely thank you," She says

King Cold smiles and takes a sip from him cup before offering it to her; before she can take it Vegeta places his cup in her hand instead, smiling at King Cold. Who raises his eyebrow in return.

Pan leans over to Vegeta and whispers into his ear.

"What was that about," She ask

"That damned man was only offering you his drink as an offer to court you, if you had taken it you would have been saying yes," Vegeta says

"Hmm oh, so does that mean I just gave you permission to court me," She ask

Vegeta blushes and leans away from her.

"I wouldn't court you if you even if you were full Saiyjain," He growls

Pan frowns and stands up almost knocking her chair back.

"Pan what are you doing," King Vegeta says

"I'm just going to go introduce myself to everyone," Pan says smiling

Vegeta watches in shock as she starts to walk to every male in the room old and young and take a drink from their cup. When she gets back to the head of the table she stops at King Vegeta.

"King Vegeta may I?" She ask

"Yes you may" he says

Pan smiles and takes a sip from his cup before sitting down in her spot.

Vegeta looks over at Pan in shock and then glares at his father who is smiling happily into space.

King Vegeta's thought's (_we'll have a lovely wedding in the spring, I think that white and gold would be lovely colors, and we'll honey moon in Lerius, have 5,no 8 no 10 children and their names will be long and intricate like flowers not like Vegeta speaking of Vegeta lets see how he's taking this,) _King Vegeta looks over at him and looks away fast_ (I think I'm having a heart attack, such an evil glare)_ King Vegeta says clutching his chest. Vegeta shakes his head and turns back to the food that has been set down in front of him.

Pan smiles to herself and notices all of the men whose cup she drank from looking at her with lust filled eyes.

"Hmm I wonder if that was the right thing to do?" she ask herself

Vegeta's playing with his food when a hand lands on his elbow causing him to look up into a pair of almond shaped green eyes.

"Hey there cutie you look bored mind if I keep you company?" the girl ask

Vegeta's eyes widen as he takes in her features and he finds himself grinning in approval.

"Such a lovely person should have a name," He says

"Oh a thousand pardons my name is Bulma my father is the scientist Dr. Briefs one of you fathers many dukes," She says

"Well then I don't see why we've never met," He says smiling

Pan hears them talking and frowns to herself but King Vegeta touches her shoulder and smiles.

"Pan there's no need to worry about my son when there are so many other men including my self clamoring for your attention," He says smiling.

Pan smiles and nods the motion causing her eyes to catch Broly who raises his eyebrow at her and smiles standing up, he walks over to her chair and kneels kissing her hand.

"May I be the first to offer myself to you Pan," he says holding her hand in his.

Pan blushes and nods. Broly grins and stands pulling her up behind him and out onto the balcony.

"You my little half-Saiyjain are going to get your self into a lot of trouble offering your self to all of those men, many men would gladly die to have you, or are you that bloodthirsty?" He ask

Pan sighs and walks over to the balcony edge and looks up at the clouds drifting by.

"Well I had no intention of having the men fight over me," Pan says

"That's good to know, so that means you have chosen me I presume?" Broly ask

"Huh, well no that's not what it means it's just that wasn't my intention," Pan says

Broly laughs and steps up close to her. Pan looks up into his eyes and gasp when she sees that they are green.

"Hmm what seems to be the problem, you seem startled," he says

"How are you able to speak properly in that state of mind?" She ask

"Hmm… oh, I see, you have had your share of. Hmm… how shall I say, encounters with male Saiyjains in heat," he says

"Well yes, you are a Saiyjain aren't you?" Pan ask

"Yes, yes of course I am, my eyes are green because I am a super Saiyjain," Broly says

"Oh," Pan says sighing with relief

"But that would mean, you aren't safe around me, since my eyes are always green," Broly says stepping even closer to her

Pan gulps and starts to back up only to find her self pinned against the railing. Broly laughs, slips his arm around her waist and lifts her up to his chest.

"It must be all of this sunlight getting to me but, I have an unquenchable desire to kiss you," Broly says leaning down to her mouth.

Pan opens her mouth to protest and he kisses her just when Vegeta decides to glance out the door. He stands there in shock until Bulma comes and pulls him away.

Broly pulls away from Pan biting her bottom lip a little and smiling.

"I now see why men would die for you, please allow me to escort you around today," he says

Pan looks up at him and nods while trying to catch her breath.

Broly follows Pan through the many winding streets of the city and waits while she enters shops and buys things. Once when Pan comes out he hides and watches as she looks for him.

"Huh I wonder where Broly got to?" she ask aloud

Arms sneak out of nowhere and wrap around her waist. Pan struggles to turn around and when she sees it's Broly she relaxes.

"Oh it's just you, I thought I was going to have to kick some serious butt," she jokes

"Oh really then, so you can fight?" Broly ask

"Yeah I can fight, how do you think I was able to destroy so many enemy convoys?" Pan ask

"Destroy enemy convoys?" Broly ask in shock

"Yes didn't you know I used to be a bandit, that is until Vegeta captured me and Napa killed all of my comrades," Pan says fading off at the end and hanging her head.

Broly looks down at her and frowns.

"Well then let's cheer you up shall we? What do you think about ice cream?" Broly ask

"Hmm I don't know, don't you think we should be heading back to the palace?" Pan ask

"You want to return to the place that you just sent into chaos with your actions, although we could if you agree to let me escort you to the ball tonight, I'll make sure that no one messes with you," he says

"Well that's very kind of you but I do want to have fun tonight so you may escort me but, I will be dancing with other people," Pan says smiling.

Broly looks down at her and grins when he sees her smile.

"Hey Broly can you wait here while I go pick out some jewelry to match my dress?" she ask

"No this time I'm coming in," he says and pulls her into a store.

"How may I help you sir?" a sales man ask

"My friend here would like some jewelry, if you would be so kind," Broly says

Pan looks up at him and raises her eyebrow smirking.

"And may I ask what the young lady is looking for?" the storekeeper ask.

"Aren't you already supposed to know that?" Broly ask glaring at him.

"Well sir we don't normally keep mind readers in the store at all times," the storekeeper says smirking

"You wouldn't be mocking me would you?" Broly ask glaring at him

"No sir merely stating the facts," he responds.

Broly glares at him and goes to sit down near a window. Pan smiles to herself and whispers into the storekeepers ear what she's looking for. The storekeeper nods and shuffles himself off into the back of the store. Pan smiles after him and walks over to sit next to Broly.

"So are you normally so irritable inside of stores?" Pan ask smirking

"Hmm so you noticed, well to tell the true, no I'm not I'm just used to always having things ready when I walk into a store," he says smiling

Pan smirks and nods seeing how agitated he is. Broly looks over at her and frowns.

"I don't see how my agitation is amusing," he says

"You must be a spoiled brat back where you come from," Pan says

"Well…. You know how it is being an only child and all," Broly says

"Hmm and what makes you think I'm an only child?" Pan ask

"Oh you aren't!" Broly says

"Well yes I am," Pan says

"Then you see what I mean," Broly says

Pan shakes her head and stands as the storekeeper comes out carrying a black box. Broly stands with her and they go over to look.

"Uh Broly if you don't mind, could you look away I really don't want anyone to see any part of my outfit before the ball tonight." Pan says

Broly nods and goes to wait outside. Pan pulls the jewelry out and holds it against her skin, she nods and hands the storekeeper King Vegeta's ring. He nods and hands it back,

"I'll make a note of it in my records, will I also be sending the bill to the palace." He ask

Pan nods as he wraps it up for her compete with a bow.

"Please tell your young man that we'll try and meet his expectations by the next time he's in town," he says bowing.

"My man?" Pan ask

"Yes the one with the green hair," he says

"Oh him he's just a friend that's all," Pan says blushing.

The man nods and waves to her as she exits the store. Broly gets up from where he's sitting and walks over to her.

"So are we ready to go yet?" He ask

"Yes now we can head back," Pan replies and takes off towards the palace, Broly grins and follows her.

When they land Broly turns to Pan grinning,

"What?" Pan ask

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the ball? He ask

"Yes I'm sure, I want to see the havoc I can invoke upon my entrance into the room," she says

Broly grins and steps up to her, Pan smiles up at him and gasp as he kisses her on the lips. After a while he finally lets her go allowing her to breath.

"Well then Pan I bid you farewell until tonight for I to have to invoke havoc when I enter the room," he says grinning.

Pan watches him walk away and grins thinking to herself how interesting he is, then she proceeds to go to her room and prepare for the ball.

Vegeta walks into his quarters and hears Sagura and Pan in his room talking and arguing some.

"Is everything all right in there?" He ask

"Yes everything is fine Vegeta," Sagura answers

"Pan?" He ask

"I'm fine Vegeta sheesh," She snaps

Vegeta frowns and decides to go into the extra room to get ready for tonight calling Gerona to him as well.

"You know I was actually kind of hoping that Pan would be the one to help me dress this day," he says

Gerona smiles "Oh our Prince likes Pan that much does he?"

Vegeta blushes slightly and then shakes his head

"Hey Gerona, would you happen to know what Pans dress looks like?" He ask

"Well sire I have not had the honor to see this dress, it appears that the only ones to have seen it are Pan and Sagura," she says

"I see, when did those two get so close?" He wonders.

In the room Pan stands still and lets Sagura zip her up.

"Now Pan sit down and let me put on your makeup," she says

"M-makeup you never said anything about makeup!!," Pan says turning to face her.

"What don't mean to go out there with all of those available young men without any makeup on," Sagura says

"I don't wear makeup," Pan states

"Well Pan normally you don't wear makeup but tonight you are trying to make Vege-kun burn with jelousy so we'll just give you a little touch up, not all of us are blessed with your skin," she says

Pan groans and sits down she twitches as Sagura pokes and dabs at her for about 5 minutes before pulling away. Pan stands and heads for the door.

"Hey aren't you gonna look?" Sagura ask.

"Well i was trying to avoid it but since you mentioned it i guess i don't have a choice i'll take a look on the way there," Pan says slipping on her strap up heels.

Sagura smiles and follows her out of the room. Pan sighs and lifts the edge of her dress to make sure she doesn't step on it. Sagura closes the door behind them and grabs her purse before following her into the hallway. As they pass servants stop and gasp taking in Pan, one even drops their tray of food. the head chef comes out to scold him and stops when Pan walks by.

"Oh i see," he says and hands him another tray.

Just as they reach the door to the ball room Pan stops and glances at the mirror by the door. A women stares back at her with big almond shaped cobalt eyes and a small smile on her lips.

"Uh Sagura who is that, she's beautiful with her around how am i supposed to make Vegeta jelouse?" she ask

Sagura laughs and comes to touch her shoulder, "Pan thats you," she says before walking to the door

"Huh, w-what!" she gasp

"Now now we don't have time for this the door is opening," Sagura says

Pan steals one last glimsp at the woman in the mirror just as the dor opens and Sagura steps through. Pan follows her and silence falls over the room.

King Vegeta looks up from his throne and gasp when he sees Pan. Then he elbows Bulma who looks up from Vegeta.

"Who the hell is that?" she blurts

Vegeta looks up and when he sees Pan he freezes, ( My god she's beautiful)

Broly who has been standing waiting for her waste no time in moving towards the stairs. As Pan reaches the bottom he bows and rises to catch her hand.

"Broly, you sure came fast," she says

"How could i not," he says leaning down to kiss her.

Pan blushes and when she looks up a pair of dark eyes catch hers. She stares back and sees the look of amazment on Vegeta's face along with King Vegeta. Broly follows her eyes and sees Vegeta lookinng at her. He grins and pulls Pan out onto the dance floor. The men who are dancing with thier wives or dates stop and watch Pan and Broly dance.

"My dear Pan you are causing alot of marital problems tonight," Broly whispers in her ear.

"Hm and why is that?" Pan ask

"Look around not many women want their mates to be thinking of another woman while they are dancing," he says

Pan giggles and winks at a couple of men with thier wives and earns herself a few death threats.

"You are truly evil," Broly says laughing

Pan smiles up at him and looks around at the lights, " I've never seen the palace look so beautiful before," she says

"It's beauty is only out shone by yours," Broly says kissing her shoulder. and audible growl comes from the direction of the throne. Broly glances up and sees King Vegeta glaring at him (_Now that i did not expect_) he thinks to himself. someone clears their throat next to them and Broly's looking over to tell them to shove off when he sees it's Vegeta and Pan is already pulling away to go to him.

"May i cut in?" He ask but the way he says it sounds like an order.

Broly looks down at Pan and kisses her on the lips before handing her over. Vegeta glares at him untill he leaves then he turns to Pan and bows before taking her hand. As they start dancing Pan catches Sagura looking at her and winking. She blushes and turns to find Vegeta staring at her.

"W-what?" she ask

He smiles and shakes his head " it's nothing i wasn't sure if that was you," he says

"Oh," Pan says

Vegeta smiles again and spins her out onto the balcony where notes of the music reach them and the party inside resumes. They stop dancing and Pan pulls away to stand by the railing.

"So uh are you enjoying your party" Pan ask

"I am now...... i'm glad you decided to come," he says

Pan blushes even more and looks up at him as he grabs her hand "Pan you look beau-" he starts to say but is cut off by Bulma wrapping herself around his arm.

"Hey you don't mind if i steal him away for a bit do you?" she ask

Pan looks at Vegeta and then sees the long line of men waiting to dance with her. "Oh no not at all," she says and motions for the mean to come over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time she's down to her last dance Pan's recieved about fiftey-seven proposals seventy-three offers to live in someones penthouse as a concubine and four declarations of undying love and loyalty. She looks up as King Cold walks over and smiles.

"My dear you look tired would you like to have a drink with me?" he ask

"Yes thank you, i couldn't possibly dance anymore," she say sitting at his table.

Vegeta looks over agian at Pan as she sits down at King Cold's table and watches as he hands her a drink. He frowns and moves to go over but Bulma grab his arm again.

"Vegeta stay over here with me," she whispers in his ear.

"Woman be quiet i'm trying to hear," he says leanign towards the table.

"I'm starting to not feel well, i think i'll go to my room for a while," she says

"I'll walk you there," King Cold says holding her hand

Once Pan arrives at her room she opens the door and turns to tell King Cold goodbye and he pushes his way in closeing the door behind her.

"King Cold!" she gasp as he grabs her arm and pushes he up against the wall.

"You will not deny me any longer," he growls kissing her neck

Pan tries to pull away but finds that her arms aren't moving.

"W-what did you do to me?" she ask

"It's a drug that paralizes i hope you enjoy it i know i will," he says grinning

"Please stop," Pan cries as he runs his hand down her back trying to remove her dress.

"These damn things you've no need for clothes," he says and rips it off of her. And stares at her nakedness "beautiful he whispers before kissing her lips. Pan feels him grap her butt and lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist.

"Please don't," Pan gasp as he unzips his pants

"bequiet you won't be saying that for long," he says leaning down to kiss her neck

"Please stop, Vegeta!" she cries

"When i'm through with you he won't even look at you," he says spreading her legs as he prepares to enter her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs Vegeta looks around for Pan and doesn't see her. He walks over to the table she was sitting at and sniffs her glass, his eyes widen and he looks over at his father and sees him dissapear. Then he hears his name being called and takes off towards his room.

Pan opens her mouth to scream and King Cold kisses her drowing out her voice as he teases her opening with his cock.

Just as he thrust he flies away from her and Pan falls to the floor. She looks up and sees King Vegeta standing over her with his fist clenched. She looks over at the door and sees Vegeta standing there looking down at her with a look of concern on his face. He kneels down and picks her up while draping his cape around her.

"Father, i'm taking Pan somewhere safe, if you would hold him untill i get back i'd be grateful," he says carrying her away.

"Vegeta," Pan says

He looks down at her and sees she's smiling.

"What is it?" he ask

"Thank you," she says closing her eyes

Vegeta smiles and opens the door to Gohans room he lays her down on the bed and leaves heading back towards Where his father is as he enters the room he sees King Cold standing over his father with a sword stabbing King Vegeta through the back.

"Father!!" Vegeta yells and blast King Cold away from him he runs over in time to catch him from falling.

"Father are you ok?" he ask

"Yes i'm fine, did you get him?" he ask

"No father he got away, but don't worry i'll send out every solider to find him and his offspring," Vegeta says

"My son I don't think that i can take the throne in this state i'll need to to take my place untill i'm well again," He says as the medics rush in.

"Yes father," Vegeta says

"And one more thing Vegeta, take care of Pan and tell her not to worry about me too much we can still have our wedding in the spring," King Vegeta says

Vegeta smiles and turns away shaking his head. "Raditz, Napa, Gohan!" he yells. They appear bowing

"yes my lord?" they ask

"King Cold has attacked Pan and my Father i want each of you to take regements of soliders and search the planet and the solar system untill you find them and when you do kill the sons and bring me King Cold," He says

"Yes sir," They say and dissapear.

Vegeta walks back to Gohans room and stares down at Pan sleeping. He sits down on the bed next to her and lays back (_why does he have such a big bed?_) he wonders and then blushes (_oh thats why that horndog_) he thinks laughing to himself. He looks over at Pan and pushes some hair out of her face before falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'LL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.


End file.
